Looking Down From the Edge
by WritingChicago
Summary: Jay didn't have time to build himself back up before life strikes him in more ways than one. Definite Broments! Linstead! Chapter 30 up now!
1. John Doe

**Hey, guys! Today is new story day from WritingChicago!**

 **This story...definitely will get deeper in later chapters. Hopefully it can grab your heart right out of your chest. I just want to work on my writing. This is like the fourth time I've restarted this story. Hopefully it turns out good for you guys!**

Jay hated looking at the empty desk in front of him. It was too short, yet too long since Erin left. Or to him, since he had driven her away. That's all could think about. And, he couldn't get his head off of it. Of the idea that he needed to let her go. She had left the Intelligence family, and Jay's family. Leaving him, right before moving, still having both or their apartments for sale, along with paying for the new house. Leaving him, with harsh, yet to know, confusing reasoning. Leaving him, before the wedding, to defend for himself.

He thought about it, but he had to let it go someday. But, thinking about how to forget, just made it harder. But, it's good they have a new case to keep everyone busy.

Voight and Antonio walked into the bullpen from Voight's office.

"Alright, we got a John Doe. In 2007, he worked with Lonnie Rodiger on the murder of Ben Corson. But, we have no history, name, or ID of this guy." Antonio said.

Well, that sure didn't lift Jay's spirits. Antonio looked at Jay for a moment, he didn't look back at him.

"Now we think he's going solo. Two moms in this neighborhood reported missing children. The first, Peyton Mingo, 8 year old girl. Neighbors say they saw a black van driving around during the time of the kidnapping. And, the street behind 'em, Madison Emily. 7 years old, the same black van." Voight said.

"Apparently the two girls are best friends, they go to the same school, with each other everyday. Can't get away from each other."

"We think it's the John Doe that worked with Rodiger, even though we don't know his identity, he left a big clue."

"Hey, guys…" Platt chimed in, as she stood on the steps to the bullpen,"that mom is here to talk to you."

"Send her up here."Voight replied. Platt nodded annoyed and went back down the stairs to get her.

Jay sat at the table across from her, along with Antonio, and Voight was standing against the countertop and sink. They were in the small conference/kitchen/lounge room next to Voight's office.

"So what's the hustle about?" Voight asked.

"Well, uh, it's my husband. The day Madison was kidnapped, a few hours earlier, he left. And since she was kidnapped he never came back. I think he might've...had something to do with Maddie and Peyton…" The mother began to sob.

"Now, Jean, was he acting any different before he left?" Antonio asked. She nodded, yes.

"He was hostile and seemed like he just wanted to leave. He started fights and arguments with me, for no reason. It's like he was hiding something…"

"Do you have any information on him? Any pictures?" Jay asked.

"No, he threw my phone across the room and broke it. I have nothing of him now. His name is Randall. He's 39. He works as a big CEO for steel company headquarters."

"Did any of his co-workers seem odd?"

"I-I haven't really meet his co-workers before, but I know his friend, that works there with him, has some sort of recent criminal record. He'd talk to me about it. He said he was working on some sort of new act. He told me he wanted to get rid of him as his friend because of it. Peer pressure. But, now since this happened, I don't know if it was his friend."

Antonio looked at Jay and Voight. Then, Voight grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and set it on the table.

"I need you to write down anything that he said to you about that. Think hard. You said he works at the steel company headquarters?"

"Yeah."

"What's is name?"

"Uh, Jeffrey Dee."

"Let's go." Voight motioned for his detectives to come with him. They kept the mother there to write down anything she heard.

"Halstead, Antonio…I need you two to do whatever you gotta do to get that guy here."

"We got it, Sarge." Jay said. And the two boys headed to the garage and to the car. The were about to be the bad cops in Chicago.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Finding the Clues

" _I need you to write down anything that he said to you about that. Think hard. You said he works at the steel company headquarters?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _What's is name?"_

" _Uh, Jeffrey Dee."_

" _Let's go." Voight motioned for his detectives to come with him. They kept the mother there to write down anything she heard._

" _Halstead, Antonio…I need you two to do whatever you gotta do to get that guy here."_

" _We got it, Sarge." Jay said. And the two boys headed to the garage and to the car. The were about to be the bad cops in Chicago._

 _To be continued..._

The two boys drove to the tall skyscraper, hopefully able to catch this guy. They got out of the car and went inside, heading into the stairwell instead of the elevator.

Jay wanted to head for the elevator, Antonio went the other way, so it was settled on the stairs.

They entered the boring office room. It had several different areas that were separated for each worker. It was quiet with a few phones ringing, papers shuffling, and mouses clicking. There were people walking around with coffees, having small talk and chatting amongst themselves.

But, the two detectives walked into the room like badasses. They walked through to the boss' office, everybody in their fancy dresses and suit and ties, staring at them. One of the workers stopped them.

"Hey, you two can't be here who are you?" The man asked. But, the two detectives walked past him, holding up their badges. The barged into the separate office, swinging the door open.

"We're detectives from the Intelligence Unit of the Chicago Police Department." Antonio said.

"One of your workers here is involved with a case we have." Jay added.

"We need to see Jeffrey Dee. Where is he?"

"Oh, uh, excuse you, you can't take my workers!" The boss said.

"We have the right to. Now, do you want to let one of your men remain guilty for a hidden felony, or do you want to do it the easy way?"

"Uh…"

"Yeah, number two? That's what I thought. Where is he?" The man said no more words as he showed them the man who was working at his desk. He minded his own business and kept working, unlike any of the other workers who just stopped and stared. He seemed a bit nervous as well.

"Jeff, these two detectives from the Police Department would like to have a word with you." The boss said, looking guilty for ratting him out.

"What may I help you with, offic-" Jeff tried, but Jay pulled him up and cuffed him easily.

"Come on, let's go to the District, we'll talk there." Jay said.

"What is this?!" He asked confused.

"You'll see."

 **At the District:**

Once they arrived back at the District, they immediately walked the cuffed man to interrogation room. They all stood in silence for a while. The detectives looked at the man, who seemed quite nervous, though hiding it with some sort of true hidden true hidden guiltiness. He had a small smile on his face, seeming like a nice guy.

"So," Antonio started," you seem a little nervous, Jeff."

"Nope, I'm perfectly peachy. How are detecti-" The man tried, but Antonio gave a quick hard slap across the face. He had an scowl on his face. The man looked back up at him with a friendly grin, unoffended.

"You're being a little too nice. Don't stress yourself."

"You should know why you're here, Dee," Voight chimed in,"do you know Randall Mingo?"

"I know nothing of him."

"To hell you don't!"

"Honest!" He said. Voight stared at him and nodded. He looked up at Jay who was leaning in the corner. Then, he stood, took the chair that was across the table from the man and pulled it over, yet an inch away. He sat down and got in his face.

"The more you lie, and the more nice guy you act, the longer you'll be interrogated. And we can keep you in here as long as we want." Jay said.

The man said nothing, he just looked forward at the table with his cheeks sucked in. He didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Alright, so you seem pretty disturbed by us, you know why you're in here? Because we got two girls in custody of a criminal, and if you don't tell us anything you can be accused guilty of a felony. Because it obviously seems like that right now, so why don't you start talking, huh?"

He looked at Jay at the corner of his eyes.

"Fine," he replied sinisterly,"his real name is Rodney Press. I ain't got no photos or nothing, I just work with the guy.

"Go ahead..." Voight said, telling him to keep talking.

"Years ago, he had two sons and a daughter, grown men and women now. Then, something happened and he had to go to a mental ward. When he finally left, good as new, he had his daughter. But, with a new woman. She doesn't know nothing about his past."

"Do you know anything about napping of his daughter anhis daughter and her friend's kidnapping?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah...he took 'em...both of 'em. He's been telling me everything, expecting me to do it with him."

"Do you know where he could've taken them?"

"He wanted to take them through the carnival by the docks, to get to the other side of town. Then, he was gonna put on buses to, who knows where."

"Do you know when he was supposed to do it?"

"Few hours maybe. I suggest you get goin' now." Antonio and Voight both nodded. The detectives all looked at each other.

"Thank, Jeff." Antonio said, as they started walking from the room.

"Let him free." Voight told the guard.

 _To be continued..._


	3. Words Won't Work

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Haven't really talked in a while! Hopefully those who read this saw Chicago Fire last night. I cried so goddamn hard, oh my god. I can't even.**

 **But, I also hope that you guys don't kill me because I messed up the last few chapters of TBPWF by posting the same chapter twice. Then...I fixed it but actually did it again...oops!**

 **But, pretty soon I'm going to post another Jay Halstead fanfiction and there is going to be even more Linstead. It will start off with Linstead and be in the whole entire story. There will be more bromance. And, there will be more Jay hospital! It took me time to find the research. It was hard for what I wanted to, but I'm preparing to be a doctor when I get out of school so yay! But, I wrote a few chapters before hand so I wouldn't fall behind. That sometimes happens so I just want to be safe so I'm not confused.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter...WAIT!**

 **I AM GOING TO HAVE A POLL ON MY ACCOUNT ABOUT THE NEW STORY PLEASE GO ANSWER OR LEAVE A REVIEW ON ONE OF THE STORIES! I want to add song lyrics in between scenes to set the mood of the story. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Thanks guys and girls! Enjoy!**

"Do _you know where he could've taken them?"_

" _He wanted to take them through the carnival by the docks, to get to the other side of town. Then, he was gonna put on buses to, who knows where."_

" _Do you know when he was supposed to do it?"_

" _Few hours maybe. I suggest you get goin' now." Antonio and Voight both nodded. The detectives all looked at each other._

" _Thank, Jeff." Antonio said, as they started walking from the room._

" _Let him free." Voight told the guard._

 _To be continued..._

Hours later, the detectives were ready and on their way to the carnival. The suspect who had helped them had been let free. But, he'd need to have things cleared up with his boss by an invite for dinner.

They finally arrived at the carnival. They showed up, fully armed with their vests and everything.

"Alright, before we move, we gotta get eyes. It's freezing out here, there aren't many people as usual. Olinsky and Ruzek head up the the roof of the main building and get eyes for us. Remember what the kids look like, not the guy." Voight mentioned. The two nodded and went on their way to the rooftop of the big, main building, along with binoculars.

"Alright, all of you, split and search."

After a while of searching in different directions, walking all around, they got eyes.

" _I got him, Sarge. Right near the dock, by the overlook bridge. You're literally 30 feet away from him."_ Ruzek radioed. Voight looked around and finally caught eyes. He saw that Atwater and Antonio were in the background, walking a little closer as well.

"Surround 'em. Ruzek, Olinsky get down here. Grab, a long gun Halstead. Head up on the bridge a catch a view. Ruzek with me. Antonio, get the officers to surround." Voight radioed to everyone. They all responded.

No one moved for now, not even the suspect or the children, they stood there, looking out at the water and the docks.

" _I'm set."_ Jay finally radioed.

" _Officers are surrounding."_ Antonio called in as well. Voight looked around and saw the many officers.

"Alright, move in, everyone!" He responded. Everyone took action. With their guns at their sides, they surrounded at all points around the man and the children.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Voight yelled to the citizens all around the area.

"RODNEY PRESS! TURN AROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP! HAND OVER THE KIDS!" Antonio shouted, holding his gun up.

The man slowly turned at the command. Not letting go of the children. But, the identity of the man was uncanny.

The father of Jay Halstead…

He was stunned and puzzled. He was now holding a gun straight at his own father. But, the past was relevant and cruel. Jay swallowed nervously, and let out a shaky breath, but kept focusing on the matter at hand.

"Well, look who's back for some trouble, Daddy Halstead." Voight said walking closer.

"Hank Voight. Well, I see my boy up there with the long gun. You've taught him great, to point a gun at his own father." He replied with a grin and a sinister laugh.

"Let the kids go. maybe you can see your son, too. If you don't go to prison for child abuse."

"I ain't giving nothing over!" He yelled, as he grabbed one of the small children in a headlock. She screamed in terror. The other girl, the daughter, was standing behind her father, also making a panicking scream for her older friend.

Ruzek was behind her, whispering for her to come to him. She backed up slowly, looking at her father. She then quickly turned around and ran into Ruzek's arms, shoving herself into his jacket, where felt safe with him.

"Let the girl go!" Voight yelled. But, the man smiled and cocked the gun, scaring the young girl.

"Halstead, NOW!" He yelled for Jay to shoot, and he didn't think twice about letting the bullet penetrate his father. But, as the bullet swiftly shot through the air, the criminal picked up the child and let her body be the target of the ricocheting bullet, blocking him completely from the path.

And the fast, large bullet... rippled directly into the young child's body.

 _To be continued..._

 **BE SURE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT MORE YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT!**

 **Like I said, please go find the poll on my account or review about it here!**

 **THANKS I LOVE YOU!**


	4. Scrub the Skin Until it Hurts

**A/n: I haven't posted in like centuries, but I'm back fam! Enjoy this chapter! New story coming soon by the way!**

"Let _the girl go!" Voight yelled. But, the man smiled and cocked the gun, scaring the young girl._

" _Halstead, NOW!" He yelled for Jay to shoot, and he didn't think twice about letting the bullet penetrate his father. But, as the bullet swiftly shot through the air, the criminal picked up the child and let her body be the target of the ricocheting bullet, blocking him completely from the path._

 _And the fast, large bullet... rippled directly into the young child's body._

 _To be continued…_

And he froze.

Jay couldn't catch himself in the world around him. It's like he couldn't even remember what he had just done.

Once he did, his stomach tied in knots. He stared for a minute. mouth wide open and eyes glistening in awe. He could see everything happening, but he couldn't capture it in his head.

He noticed Ruzek, cuffing...his father….

Olinsky went to the small, bleeding child's side. Jay dropped the gun in his place, officers behind him started as Jay ran from the bridge and down to the scene. He panicked. he wondered if this is what it was like to have a panic attack. His breathing heavy, his pulse rapid and hectic. His hands were shaking out of terror.

He rushed to the small girl's' side, ignoring anyone who tried to say anything to him or stop him. He immediately began compressions on her chest, making sure her heart stayed alive.

He was sweating, shaking, swallowing his nervousness. He was under harsh pressure. He felt shivers down his spine. He was sick to his stomach.

He began to see the blood seep through his fingers and spread all over his hands, as he pressed down on the wound.

The paramedics arrived a few minutes later. All Jay could focus on was his nervous symptoms and the pressure he put on the wound. He felt the dry blood and still flowing, liquid blood on his hands, connecting to the girl's shoulder.

The paramedics came to the matter.

Jay never let go.

"Detective Halstead, you have to let go." Chili, the paramedic said. But he couldn't.

"Jay, you have to let her go." Antonio said, recurring him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Jay. Jay, come on, let g-"

"No, NO!" He shouted, as the paramedics took the girl away from under his hands.

"Hey, come on, let's go back to the District, get you cleaned up." Antonio said, as Jay just stared at the ground before him where she was. The blood stain that was left there.

 **At the District:**

They got back to the district, Jay immediately went down to the bathroom to wash the blood off.

He just washed, and scrubbed. The blood ran of his hands, turning from red to pink as the blood faded down the drain. He washed until the water was no longer pink, and there was no more blood left. He was close to scrubbing his skin off, until Antonio finally came in and made him stop.

He walked in, hearing the sink running, and the sound of Jay sniffling.

"Jay?" He said when he saw him, nearly scrubbing of his pale flesh.

He said nothing back, and he kept going, feeling tears build up in his eyes, not wanting to fall already.

"Jay, stop! Stop…" He yelled, fading into a comforting whisper. Jay looked at Antonio's hands capture his, keeping them from doing anymore destruction.

Jay's chin slightly quivered as he sniffled. He felt a single tear slowly run down his cheek.

"It wasn't your fault...It's okay..."

 _To be continued..._

 _Review!_


	5. Sorry and Forgiven

**A/N: Hello! So apparently, I guess maybe I edited this chapter, and the edit glitched and I didn't notice. So thank you to lanteaddicted, I think this is the second or third mistake they've caught for me, so thank you for that! Always has my back! Lol, so I hope you enjoy the chapter and the story!**

' _He walked in, hearing the sink running, and the sound of Jay sniffling._

" _Jay?" He said when he saw him, nearly scrubbing of his pale flesh._

 _He said nothing back, and he kept going, feeling tears build up in his eyes, not wanting to fall already._

" _Jay, stop! Stop…" He yelled, fading into a comforting whisper. Jay looked at Antonio's hands capture his, keeping them from doing anymore destruction._

 _Jay's chin slightly quivered as he sniffled. He felt a single tear slowly run down his cheek._

" _It wasn't your fault...It's okay..."_

 _To be continued…_

The next four hours were silent at the District. Anxiousness was filling the whole District for the life of this girl. Some more than others.

Jay, on the other hand, didn't even want to come out of the dark locker room to see the light of day. Not even through a window, did he want to see brightness, before he was sick of it all.

But, finally there was news.

"Hey, guys…" Antonio got everyone's attention,"Chicago Med called...she made it. It was a badass bullet. She lost a lot of blood and strength in the process, be she came out a fighter."

Everyone took a sigh of relief.

Jay nodded for a moment, lost in his thoughts.

"I'm gonna go make a visit." He said.

 **At the Hospital:**

Jay walked into the hospital, asking at the main desk where the little girl's room was. He walked down the hall, he couldn't think of what to say. His brain just kept thinking of what happened. He couldn't forgive himself.

He looked through the window to the little girl's room. The mother and the father were standing on one side of her bed. Her mother was brushing her hair with her hand.

Jay looked and took a deep breathe before entering.

He stood at the doorway just trying to swallow his heavy breath.

"Detective Halstead…" The mother said with a smile,"What're you doing here?"

The small girl and the parents looked at him with a smile. He tried to keep his smile on his face.

"I just...wanted to say something to Peyton."

"Hi!" She said smiling. Jay sat down on the bed, next to her side.

"Hey, Peyton….I just wanted to say, uh, that...I'm sorry...I'm just- I"m so...so sorry…" He choked on his words. He tried to keep the quivering frown of of his face, as he saw the little girl's face change as well. She was a fighter, a happy fighter. She never took the smile off of her face. She looked at him as she listened, sitting up, strong like a fighter in her bed.

The parents looked at Jay as he spoke, looking at their daughter with true sadness. The mother latched her arm around her husband as they held hands. The mother's' eyes were glistening, as the moment began to bring tears to her eyes.

"It's okay...It's not your fault, Mr. Policeman." She said cutely and forgivingly.

"But...but it is." He tried not to let his tears get the better of him. His chin wanted to quiver, wanting to let out strong cries.

"This shouldn't have happened..."

"Don't be sad, Mr. Policeman…" She sat up and spoke, as one tear slowly slid out of the corner of his eye. She hugged him, putting her arms around his neck, trying to make him happier.

Jay felt the girl hug him, he breathed in and breathed out. He never felt so forgiven. It didn't seem like much, being redeemed by an eight year old. But, it really was to him. He smiled with tears of happiness.

"You're so brave…" Jay said to her.

The mom put her hand on Jay's arm and chuckled with tears, at the beautiful moment...of forgiveness….

 _To be continued..._


	6. At Least I Took A Taxi

_Jay felt the girl hug him, he breathed in and breathed out. He never felt so forgiven. It didn't seem like much, being redeemed by an eight year old. But, it really was._

" _You're so brave…" Jay said to her._

 _The mom put her hand on Jay's arm and chuckled with tears, at the beautiful moment...of forgiveness…._

 _To be continued..._

The little girl held her hug. Not too long, or else she'd become weak. She still kept her arms on his shoulders as she smiled. Jay looked at her with a smile as he laughed, with a few tears of joy.

The doctor entered the room again. He came to tell the parents about something.

The doctor was about to speak, looking at the parents until he stopped and looked at Jay for a moment.

"Don't mind him, doctor. He's the detective that saved Peyton. He should hear, too."should

"Alright, we found Peyton a blood donor, but it's going to take a few days for us to receive the blood. Her blood is very rare, we're surprised we even found a donor. But, yes it will take a while." The doctor announced.

"Oh, well, how long?" The mother cried.

"About 4-5 days. AB positive blood is very rare."

"Let me do it..." Jay chimed in,"I'm AB positive..."

"Detective, I'm not sure. We already sent an order for-" The doctor tried.

"No...let me do it. I have to." He insisted. The doctor nodded back after a moment.

" ...Alright then, I'll tell them to get everything ready."

"Great." He smiled, he was standing up from the bed now. Then as the doctor walked out, he turned and looked at the girl, they were both smiling happily at each other.

A few hours later, Jay had called Antonio to tell him he was doing the blood donation for the girl. Will was luckily doing the blood taking, so no awkwardness happened.

" ...It's a good thing you did this, kid." Will said, as he got the area ready.

"Yeah, I uh, probably couldn't live with myself if this went any other way." He replied. Will finally strapped the rubber band around his arm, and stuck the big needle in. Jay watched as it filled with his blood. He felt pain and a pulling feeling in his arm from the blood leaving his system.

"So, how much blood are you taking from me?"

"One to two bags. Which means you'll probably be woozy, which means I'm driving you home with me."

"Good, I took a taxi everywhere today anyways."

"Since when do you take taxi's?"

"Since my windshield was shot at."

"Pshh…" He scoffed with a smile.

After a while of blood taking, Jay was definitely woozy and exhausted, just going with the flow, letting his brother drive them home. At least they live in the same apartment together.

They got home and Jay was immediately best friend's with a couch.

"No beer." Will said. Jay made a puzzled face.

"You got your blood taken, the last thing I want is for you to be passing out and not waking up until midnight tomorrow."

"Ha-ha. Funny." He replied. And the rest of the night was all tiredness and television.

 _To be continued..._


	7. Didn't Expect the Unexpected

_After a while of blood taking, Jay was definitely woozy and exhausted, just going with the flow, letting his brother drive them home. At least they live in the same apartment together._

 _They got home and Jay was immediately best friend's with a couch._

" _No beer." Will said. Jay made a puzzled face._

" _You got your blood taken, the last thing I want is for you to be passing out and not waking up until midnight tomorrow."_

" _Ha-ha. Funny." He replied. And the rest of the night was all tiredness and television._

 _To be continued…_

 **Two Days Later:**

Jay was finally able to return back to work, and go on any necessary foot chases. Voight ordered him to stay home from one day and relax before he came back so nothing happened.

At the District, Lindsay finally decided to have a video call with Voight, tell him how things are going.

"Hey, kid. How's it going?" Voight asked her, sitting at his desk.

" _I'm doing okay. I'm back in Chicago… How's, uh, how's the little girl?"_

"She made it. Halstead did a blood donation yesterday for her. He couldn't bare not to. I told him not to come in today, but he can so what he pleases." He sort of had a small grin on his face.

Lindsay just nodded.

"There's something up between you and him. I can tell. Because he's a wreck and you're not speaking about him."

She sucked her cheeks, trying to hold in her tears.

" _...I don't really want to have this talk."_

"Alright, whatever you say. But, I suggest having some contact with him, because not doing that is getting both of you nowhere."

 **At Jay's Apartment:**

Jay walked out of his apartment, still laughing at the morning conversation between him and his brother. He finally walked out of the building, but only to see two familiar cars in the empty parking lot. His...and Erin Lindsay's.

She was leaning her car far away from Jay's. She began to walk over to Jay's car as he kept walking, not stopping to make a puzzled face at her or anything.

He was about to get in his car, but he stood there with the door open, ready to try and speak.

" ...What do need, Erin?" He said. Sort of sassy, but trying to be professional. Also trying to keep the emotion out of it, but he couldn't avoid that really.

"Jay...I'm just gonna try and make this quick, because of work and stuff, but...uh…" She tried to keep her emotions from taking control as she slowly spoke to the point.

"...oh god…" She whispered,"I'm so sorry, Jay...I left you with everything. With-with-with a new house that we didn't even move into. I left you to do everything that we wanted to share. I left you...for no reason, you probably think. But, it was a reason that I was hiding from you...this whole time."

"What...Erin?"

"I...uh...before-before we were together again...and I was going through Nadia's….you know...I was with someone. I was on drugs, and I couldn't think. And he kept trying to come back to me. And I don't really know how to say this but...he got me pregnant….and after thinking about it...I didn't...want to have the baby…with him." She didn't explain any further.

He knew where this went, and so did she, so she didn't say the rest. Jay looked at her, with nothing. He couldn't believe it, so he didn't even try to speak either. He opened his car door and got inside.

"Jay, wait...wait! I-"

But, it was too late, before her tears came. She went back to her car and sat there, watching Jay, drive away…

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry if this chapter was kind of rushed! There's more to come though! And it's gonna be CRAZY!_


	8. Pinky Promise?

" _What...Erin?"_

" _I...uh...before-before we were together again...and I was going through Nadia's….you know...I was with someone. I was on drugs, and I couldn't think. And he kept trying to come back to me. And I don't really know how to say this but...he got me pregnant….and after thinking about it...I didn't...want to have the baby…with him" She didn't explain any further._

 _He knew where this went, and so did she, so she didn't say the rest. Jay looked at her, with nothing. He couldn't believe it, so he didn't even try to speak either. He opened his car door and got inside._

" _Jay, wait...wait! I-"_

 _But, it was too late, before her tears came. She went back to her car and sat there, watching Jay, drive away…_

 _To be continued…_

Jay arrived at work, trying to regret what had just happened. It wasn't really possible to forget it all. But, he had to try to get through his day.

Hopefully it'd be a good day beyond what just happened.

He walked into the bullpen. No one noticed him really. That's good, because right now he didn't even know what he felt, he was about numb.

He set his jacket on the back of his chair and sat down. He immediately began his paperwork, trying to act normal. But, he totally forgot that coffee was crucial. He got up and went to the break room for a coffee.

He came back in with it.

"Hey, guys?" Mouse said, breaking the odd office silence.

"Yeah?"

"Jay's dad...that son of a bitch was bailed out..."

Jay nearly choked on his coffee as he leaned up in his seat.

"What?!" Jay yelled.

"Sheldon from Homicide, bailed him out. Homicide doesn't know about the felonies of these two guys. They don't even know about their own guy being a criminal. And, we can't put cuffs on either of them, or else the FBI will put us in cuffs."

"What the hell, we gotta do something before they kill someone else." Antonio said.

"I know. We gotta get everyone in on this. I don't know what they want to do, but I know they're gonna do something soon."

A while later, Platt walked up the stairs to the bullpen.

"Halstead, your sister's here, she's downstairs."

"Alright, thanks." He replied. He got up after he watched her walk back down the stairs. Once he finally came downstairs, he saw his sister, looking around at the other side of the room on a bench.

He walked down the stairs and rushed over to her. It was out of pure delight and relief to see her again. She looked at him and came to him the same way. They hugged each other tight.

"Hey, Jay." She said joyfully. They let out of the hug.

"Hey, Janice. How've you been?"

"I've been good, bud. And you?"

" ...I'm hanging in there. But, I gotta talk to you." He led her into the closest office room available.

"Jay? What's going on? Wait! Before you start, I kind of wanted to plan a birthday surprise for dad! Since I'm back in Chicago and all. What do you think?" The brunette began.

"Uh, about that...I know this is all kind of sudden. But, I need you to stay away from dad."

"What? Why?"

"It's a long story. But, he's-he's dangerous, Janice. He always has been., if you don't remember the brutal childhood."

"I do. Uh, what happened?"

Jay didn't want to say anything about it, or think about. He tried to speak the truth. But, instead,he was choking on his lie that he was about to tell her.

"He...uh...shot a little girl. She-she made it. But he went to prison. But, he was bailed out, so he's walking free. He has a sick mind. And, he has something else planned. We don't know what, but he's influenced anyone he's been around with to be a lunatic."

"Oh, uh, wow."

"Yeah. Promise me, you'll be careful?"

"I promise. And you too?"

"Pinky promise." And the two latched pinkies, promising their words.

 _To be continued..._

 _Aweeee, cute! My imagination was the only one that knew he had a sister, but it's a good plot. What will the Halsteads do next?_

 _P.S. I've been working hard on the next few stories coming! Summaries are in my bio! See ya soon!_


	9. The Explosion

**A/N: Hey there! I just wanted to clarify to a few people…**

 **I said there will be Linstead and a few of you say there isn't any. Not yet. But in the next few chapters, you have a lot of Linstead! AND IT GETS GOOD!**

 **So, stick around!**

 **I've been having a lot of like things going on and it's really distracting, and I've been feeling down about my writing. Like, I feel like I'm not doing that well. Maybe its just me, but I'd love for you to tell me your thoughts on how the story is going for you guys. Thanks! Enjoy!**

" _...I'm hanging in there. But, I gotta talk to you." He led her into the closest office room available._

" _Jay? What's going on? Wait! Before you start, I kind of wanted to plan a birthday surprise for dad! Since I'm back in Chicago and all. What do you think?" The brunet began._

" _Uh, about that...I know this is all kind of sudden. But, I need you to stay away from dad."_

" _What? Why?"_

" _It's a long story. But, he's-he's dangerous, Janice. He always has been, if you don't remember the brutal childhood."_

" _I do. Uh, what happened?"_

 _Jay didn't want to say anything about it, or think about. He tried to speak the truth. But, instead,he was choking on his lie that he was about to tell her._

" _He...uh...shot a little girl. She-she made it. BUt he went to prison. But, he was bailed out, so he's walking free. He has a sick mind. And, he has something else planned. We don't know what, but he's influenced anyone he's been around with to be a lunatic."_

" _Oh, uh, wow."_

" _Yeah. Promise me, you'll be careful?"_

" _I promise. And you too?"_

" _Pinky promise." And the two latched pinkies, promising their words._

 _To be continued…_

 **The Next Day Later:**

The rest of yesterday was partially normal. The feelings were blurred and everything was like normal. Jay tried to avoid his feeling by occupying himself with work and sleep. He constantly felt a bit woozy from the blood being taken from his body. And, he was on a week's worth of medications to regain himself. But, it's worth it.

They finally figured out the identity of the criminal from Homicide, but unless they could talk to the man themselves, they couldn't hurt a hair on his head, but they could interrogate him. He had a few buddies that needed to be found, but their main man was Mr. Randall Joby from Homicide.

And apparently, he hadn't shown up to work in about a week and a half.

The majority of the day was having the Intelligence Unit sit in cars all day, inspecting the neighborhood. They were on watch all day, trying to find anything. FInally they did.

All the tall buildings towered over Chicago, making it cool, hiding the sun. Even though it was still sprinkling cool rain drops.

Voight and Olinsky ended up walked around, along with Ruzek and Atwater roaming around somewhere. And Jay and Antonio did the same.

They needed to show anyone they could pictures of these perps.

"Hey...you know this man? Anything look familiar?" Antonio asked a lady, showing her the phone.

"Why am I being interrogated, police officers?"

"For a case. Do you know him?'

"No...I don't. Sorry to disappoint…" She said, walking away.

"If we don't find this guy we'll be dealing with this all day." Jay mentioned, as they walked away.

"Damn." Antonio and Jay began to walk back to the car.

"Let's go for a few more before we-"

But, in the middle of Jay's words, there was a boom, right behind them. They turned quickly, but were shielding themselves from the strong impact of the an exploding building.

Smoke and debris began to fly at fast speeds. The two fell to the ground. The impact was incredible, considering they were far from the area.

There were screams and commotion for a while, then Chicago fell silent.

 _To be continued..._


	10. Erin?

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been working on a ton more for you, I'm so caught up! But, here is chapter ten! Very suspenseful and packed! Enjoy!**

" _Why am I being interrogated, police officers?"_

" _For a case. Do you know him?'_

" _No...I don't. Sorry to disappoint…" She said, walking away._

" _If we don't find this guy we'll be dealing with this all day." Jay mentioned, as they walked away._

" _Damn." Antonio and Jay began to walk back to the car._

" _Let's go for a few more before we-"_

 _But, in the middle of Jay's words, there was a boom, right behind them. They turned quickly, but were shielding themselves from the strong impact of the an exploding building._

 _Smoke and debris began to fly at fast speeds. The two fell to the ground._ _The impact was incredible, considering they were far from the area._

 _There were screams and commotion for a while, then Chicago fell silent._

 _To be continued..._

 **In Another Building Nearby:**

"Do you know this man?" Erin Lindsay spoke, as her Task Force co-workers stood next to her.

"No, I-" the man was about to answer, until the strong boom was heard there as well.

Everyone was alarmed. Lindsay's eyes turned big, as she then walked over to the window, and saw the explosion in action.

"Sorry, to take your time, we have to go." She said to the man.

"Erin, wait, we're in the middle of som-" her boss tried.

"No! We're police, we were probably going to get called anyways, let's go."

 **At the Scene:**

"Holy…" Antonio said, as he began to rise from the ground. He was covered in gray soot from the dirty dust. He sat on the ground, looking out at the area. There were people on the ground, cars tumbled, some destroyed or on fire. the area felt silent, but there were screams everywhere.

People were running from the exploded building. People were running out, scathed and unscathed. Fire trucks were already heard minutes later in the distance.

Antonio wanted to get up, and walk towards the injured, but he realized, his best friend was with him.

"Jay, you okay? Jay?" Antonio asked, crawling over to Jay, who started to sit up with an aching body.

" ...Uh, yeah. I'm good. You?"

"I'm okay. Let's get you up, we gotta go help." He said. He stood up, then helping to pull Jay up from the ground too. Then, the rest of Intelligence finally arrived just in time. Everyone was able to hear sirens in the distance of the other aids that were coming to help.

Jay felt a little lightheaded and wobbly as he stood, trying to steady himself as Antonio looked him and held his shoulders.

"You good?" Antonio asked.

"Tony, Halstead? You okay?" Voight asked, as Intelligence came over.

"Yeah, yeah I"m good, just got up too fast." Jay replied to Antonio, which also answered Voight's question.

It was hardly an instant before there were even louder screams. They realized a man, dressed in black, running through the streets. His hood was up, but these detectives are too keen to not notice.

"That's him! That's him!" Ruzek shouted. Atwater and him began on foot.

Voight ordered Jay and Antonio to go in the car.

Antonio immediately started the engine and took off as Jay shut the door.

Atwater and Ruzek ran down a main street, noticing the ambulance and firetrucks passing to the scene. Other cars began beeping at them as they ran through the streets, legally, chasing an illegal runner.

Beeps were made at Antonio and Jay as they sped through as well. Voight and Olinsky went around another way. They had the choice to help the victims, but they needed to catch the jackass that did this. Other responders were close to the scene.

The criminal was fast. He made a sudden turn, into a side road with a few cars on it.

Antonio and Jay were farther behind because of the cars flooding the streets, but they could always be more productive in these situations, so they found a way around.

Atwater and Ruzek had already turned the corner of the street. And once the detectives in the car were about to turn there, another detective looking car was beginning to move forward from the street.

Then, all unexpected hell broke, when impact was suddenly felt through the car, on Jay's side. The car continued to drive for a moment, pushing the detective's car, since it happened so sudden that the other driver didn't even see.

But, as Jay looked to his side and out of the slowly shattering window, during the impact on his side, he was in even more shock and awe, as he realized…

It was Erin Lindsay.

 _To be continued..._


	11. Pinned Brother

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I have to say...I feel so bad I haven't posted in like decades it seems! I've been like busy with drama at school to be honest...pretty bad drama. And a new game...it's addicting! Anyways, I think you deserve two chapters! Enjoy!**

 _Then, it was appeared smashing into Jay's side of the car, with no assurance of it happening._

 _The car continued to drive for a moment, pushing the detective's car, since it happened so sudden that the other driver didn't even see._

 _But, as Jay looked to side out of the door, during the impact on his side, he was in even more shock and awe, as he realized…_

 _It was Erin Lindsay._

 _To be continued..._

"JAY!" She yelled, as she realized what was going on. As soon as she hit their car, she realized it all.

Memories flooded back to her as the hood of her car smashed upward, and their car smashed in. Everything of her parnter...ex-partner. Her ex-fiancee. Her ex-life...flooded back.

Once it all settled, Erin opened her eyes, after she realized her boss had been yelling her name next to her.

"Are you okay?!" He panicked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm...I'm good. I think I hurt my arm, but I'm okay." She said, looking up at the car that was collided with hers. She noticed blood on herself, but didn't mind anything, any pain which was minor.

"You know that guy?"

"He's my part- ...ex-partner…"

But, she looked up with shocked eyes, and immediately got out of the car. She didn't close the door as she ran to the car in front of her, in the freezing rain.

Jay's window was smashed, and he was limp and bloody. The hood of Erin's car was pinning Jay's side of the car, blocking the door. Even if the car wasn't blocking it, that door would be gaped in as it is now, not able to be opened.

She could hear Antonio's panic through the broken windows. He was sitting on his legs, trying to get Jay back to consciousness. he was nearly completely covered in blood.

Antonio was holding Jay's cheeks in his hands, putting his hand on top of his head and speaking to him, trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Jay, come on. Open your eyes, bud, come on!"

"Tony! Tony…" Erin shouted, as she tried to get herself as close to Jay's window as possible.  
"Erin?!"

"I'm here, I'm here...my god…" She felt the strong feeling of so much guilt as she looked at Jay's bloodied face,"It's all my fault…I-"

"No time for that, Lindsay. We have to get him help. He's pinned really bad."

"I think all the trucks went to the scene down there."

" _He got away...damnit!"_ Ruzek yelled into the radio, then cursing under his breath that he was trying to catch.

"What do we do?!" She asked.

"We need to get help somehow."

And suddenly, the luck kicked in, and a new set of sirens was heard, coming their direction. They were ordered to go the bomb scene, like every firehouse around. Lindsay heard it, and quickly slid off the car. She walked toward the main road, not caring about walking right in front of the high speed firetruck.

She waved her arms up high, getting the truck's attention. It luckily stopped in front of her. She walked around to the lieutenant's side. It was Matthew Casey and his men from Firehouse 51 from Firehouse 51. District 21 was close with them.

"I need help...I need help….I-I hit Jay and Antonio, Jay's pinned and unconscious...I can't believe I hit him, this is all my fault…" She cried.

"It's okay, we'll get him out. Alright, Otis...over there!" Casey commanded, then he radioed for the ambulance and Squad truck to go to the scene as well.

The firefighters jumped from the truck and to the scene. Casey saw Antonio on the driver's seat, trying to get back into awareness. He saw the car, crushed into Jay's door. The inside was caved in, pinning the detective inside.

"Antonio?!" Casey yelled.

"C-Casey...oh god, thank god..."

"It's okay we're gonna get you both out. Tell me his condition and yours."

"I-I'm okay. Nothing a stitch or two can't handle.. But, he was hit, and his whole right side is pinned and he's unconscious...I-I can't wake him up."

"Alright, we have to get you out of there before we can get him, alright?"

Antonio nodded, after looking over at is best friend, his brother. His unconscious brother. The ambulance and Squad truck arrived finally.

Antonio was able to get out of the car, pulling away from Jay's hand.

Casey led him to the paramedics that had opened the ambulances' back doors so they could check him out.

"Alright, we need to pull this car off the passenger's side, there's no way that door can open on it's own, we need the Jaws, now! If we can't get that door open, we have to peel the roof back." Casey ordered, and his men did what they were told.

 _To be continued..._


	12. Jaws of LIfe

**_A/N: Here's chapter 12! I hope you enjoy! Pretty action packed, and we got a cliffhanger too! DUN DUN DUN!_**

" _Antonio?!" Casey yelled._

" _C-Casey...oh god, thank god."_

" _It's okay we're gonna get him out. Tell me his condition and yours."_

" _I-I'm okay. He was hit, and he's pinned and unconscious...I-I can't wake him up."_

" _Alright, we have to get you out of there before we can get him, alright?"_

 _Antonio nodded, after looking over at is best friend, his brother. His unconscious brother. The ambulance and Squad truck arrived finally._

 _Antonio was able to get out of the car, pulling away from Jay's hand._

 _Casey led him to the paramedics that had opened the ambulances' back doors so they could check him out._

" _Alright, we need to pull this car off the passenger's side, there's no way that door can open on it's own, we need the Jaws, now! If we can't get that door open, we have to peel the roof back." Casey ordered, and his men did what they were told._

 _To be continued..._

The firefighters first worked to get Erin's car away from Jay's door. They connected the car and the firetruck with a cable, and on Casey's command, Otis was to step on the gas pedal, and back slowly away. The car would pry off of the other so they could began splitting the smashed in door.

Just then, Atwater and Ruzek turned the corner, back onto the street. Right in front of their eyes was the crash scene. Ruzek looked over, noticing Voight and Olinsky in the upcoming SUV. He motioned for them to keep coming, as the two on-foot detectives began running down the street the scene.

"His right side is almost completely pinned, we gotta be careful if this is gonna work!" Casey said. He was handed the cro-bar, to see if it would pry open the crushed door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Alright, get the Jaws!" He commanded again. He was then given the Jaws. Herrmann assisted him, holding it as he used the tool to slowly pry the door open. After a moment, the door squeaked, and groaned, and yelled, and finally let the firefighters into the car. Herrmann worked to get the door completely off of the hinges.

Casey then worked to get the Jaws positioned under the glove box that was pinning Jay's legs.

"Erin?!" Ruzek said, as him and Atwater stopped, shocked, at their tracks. The same time Voight and Olinsky rushed down the street, and hopping out of the SUV.

It was everyone's face. The shock, the awe, the concern, the anxiousness.

"Erin, what happened?!" Voight called out. She was ordered to stand on the sidewalk with Atwater and Ruzek and her co-workers in the other cars. They looked at her as well as Voight and Olinsky walked over.

"We were investigating at another building and we saw the explosion from their. We were heading there...and I...I didn't see them!" She cried.

Voight looked away from her as she spoke, and over to the commotion. Walking over, the other detectives didn't hesitate to either. Lindsay stood still, as well as her co-workers.

"I need a C-collar! Get a backboard and get ready to pull him out!" Casey yelled over his shoulder. Hermann came in and strapped a C-collar around Jay's neck.

"You're gonna be alright, Jay. We're gonna get you out, just hang on…" Casey said, hoping Jay would hear him.

Casey started up the Jaws, and the car groaned again.

"Get him! Pull him out!" Casey yelled, as he struggled to hold the Jaws in place. Herrmann and Cruz were there to pull him out slowly, then led by the paramedics who helped get him on the board.

Casey let go of the Jaws, and the car began to settle once more after he finally removed them.

The team watched in awe as the paramedics rolled the gurney with Jay's body to the waiting ambulance. They immediately packed into the ambulance and took off. Antonio sat in the back, once again not wanting to leaving his brother. He looked up at the window, looking at the reck. His team. Erin. The Task Force.

He watched as the paramedic put a rebreather oxygen mask over Jay's mouth and nose. She put two towels next to Jay's head, one on each side, and wrapped them firmly with medical bandages on the tops and bottoms. She used epinephrine to try to get his heart rate back up. It was dropping rapidly now.

Scaring this shit out of Antonio.

This was his best friend.

His co-worker.

He got him into Intelligence, and knew him as a kid.

It was his brother.

He couldn't die.

 _To be continued..._


	13. Emergency

**A/N: Hello, guys! This is just a chapter edit. I edited it before and I got a message saying they couldn't read it. It was one of those chapter glitches that happen sometimes. But, I'm here to fix it, haha. Just made a few little edits to this chapter. Enjoy!**

He watched as the paramedic put a rebreather oxygen mask over Jay's mouth and nose. She used epinephrine to try to get his heart rate back up. It was dropping rapidly now.

Scaring this shit out of Antonio.

This was his best friend.

His co-worker.

He got him into Intelligence, and knew him as a kid.

It was his brother.

He couldn't die.

To be continued...

Chicago Med:

Dr. Will Halstead and his close co-workers were only working a normal shift in the ER. Will had been sitting at the main desk, pretty much hiding so he didn't have to see the odd, old lady in exam room 3. She was obsessed with him and his pretty eyes.

Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Manning were talking to him at the front desk, too. Then, Maggie told them about the incoming ambulances that would be coming their way anytime soon from the bombing scene.

It was only a few moments before the many ambulances arrived. Doctors and nurses rushed to get the patients into areas depending on their injuries severeness. Some were admitted immediately to surgery, while others waited for common assistance for minor issues. Some were placed into trauma rooms for needed stability.

All medical staff were ready for the incoming.

They pulled gurneys in, one by one, along with other walking victims. Will stood at the door, and who was rolled in next, stunned him to the core. Goosebumps rose on his skin and his spine chilled as he looked down at the figure below him. The gurney began to move with him as he examined the person. Head to toe was blood. The person was almost unrecognizable with all the equipment.

But to Will's surprise...it was Jay Halstead. Next to the gurney walked Antonio as well.

Will panicked, trying to keep himself calm inside the chaotic room.

"Stats?" Will asked the paramedic.

"Near the explosion scene, ended up in a vehicle collision. Whole left side was pinned. Definitely a head injury. Any other trauma is unknown. In the bradycardic state. He needs attention now." The paramedic told him, as they all continued to push the gurney towards a trauma room. Nurses piled in the room, as well as other doctors. Dr. Natalie Manning, Nurse April Sexton, and Dr. Connor Rhodes joined in, Will's co-workers.

"Alright, trauma one!" April shouted.

"On my count, move him. One...two...three!" Rhodes ordered, as the medical staff grabbed a hold of the backboard, and lifted it and Jay's body to the hospital gurney.

Antonio was pushed out of the room by staff and he stood back in the hall before the room, watching the commotion.

"Hang in there, Jay!" Antonio shouted, with an anxious look of shock. Dr. Sharon Goodwin, head of the hospital, walked over. She noticed the commotion. Noticed her doctors rushing.

Noticed Jay Halstead. And Will Halstead. She noticed how no one stopped him from saving his brother's life. It was against hospital policy. But, everyone at Med was Jay's family, and you can't take everyone away. So Goodwin didn't stop him.

Will had his brother right under his fingertips.

Jay was struggling for a beating heart.

She looked at Antonio, and put her hand on his shoulder, they watched the chaos.

Inside, they were getting him hooked up to the hospital's heart monitor.

"We can't intubate, his injuries could be too severe inside." Natalie said. He took a pair of scissors and cut open Jay's bloodied shirt.

It exposed something terrifying.

"Internal bleeding. It's spreading quick. Call and prep the O.R. for emergency surgery. We need to stop it before it reaches his heart and crushes that, too!" Rhodes said again. Suddenly, everyone stopped as beeping began, rapidly.

"He's in V-Tach! Push epinephrine!" Will ordered.

"Got it!" Rhodes said. After several doses, his heart rate went down, only to go down more than it should have.

"His BP is dropping!" April said.

"Heart rate is, too, what the hell?!" Will said.

"The blood is spreading too quickly. We need to hurry up and get his heart back before we operate. Get the paddles!" Rhodes ordered, and a nurse handed him the paddles, and applied gel.

"Charging...clear!" Rhodes said, and shocked Jay's body, making him jolt. In between shocks, Will would do compressions.

"Charging…clear….

charging...clear."

"Jay, come on!" Will shouted, as he continued with compressions.

Trying.

Trying forever. It kept going down.

"It's not working. The blood's gonna reach his heart any minute, we need operate or his blood's gonna kill him. Will, you need to get on the gurney and keep up compressions until we get to the O.R." Rhodes ordered.

The doctors got into the positions, and prepared Jay. They began to roll the gurney, quickly and urgently, they made their way down the hall.

"I'll show you to a waiting room, detective." Dr. Goodwin said. Antonio snapped out of it, and followed her.

To be continued...

 **Until next chapter! Love you, lovelies!**


	14. Just Hang On

**A/N: Hello! Random update time, but 'm feeling good today! I'll probably update tomorrow, too. Then some new stories will come around as well. I'm really excited for the next few episodes of CPD! I think this clinic thing is gonna get Jay into some trouble. And episode 17 is coming up soon...I hear Jay is getting into some bad trouble! EEK! I'm so nervous!**

 **Also on CF I'm so excited that Casey's getting into politics! And I think we all know what politics can do to a man. My dad predicts that those ex-gang members might cause Casey some trouble, too. EEK! I hope there's more Sevasey, too. I love broments!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

Trying.

 _Trying forever. It kept going down._

" _It's not working. The blood's gonna reach his heart any minute, we need operate or his heartrate is gonna keep dropping. Will you need to get on the gurney and keep up compressions until we get to the O.R." Rhodes ordered._

 _The doctors got into the positions, and prepared Jay. They began to roll the gurney, quickly and urgently, they made their way down the hall._

" _I'll show you to a waiting room, detective." Dr. Goodwin said. Antonio snapped out of it, and followed her._

 _To be continued..._

 **Hours Later:**

All of Intelligence had been in the waiting room now. Mouse was there. Platt was there. Burgess and Roman were there.

Erin was there, only with herself scathed as well. Her arm in a sling, some cuts and came out and began speaking.

"His heart stopped at least two times on the table. We've found all we could before and after scans. It's clear right now that he has some broken ribs. He has a collapsed lung on his right side, which forced us to intubate him. He had some internal bleeding. A cast on his right leg from knee to ankle, and on the wrist. But, what concerns us the most is his head. It's obvious there was damage. We are closely monitoring his Intracranial pressure to watch for a hemmeriage." Dr. Rhodes spoke to the team.

Antonio, Ruzek, and Voight stood in front of the doctor, with their arms crossed, complimenting their concerned faces. Olinsky stood against the wall. Atwater looked up, shaking his leg anxiously as he listened in on the words from the back wall chairs. Lindsay sat in the middle of the room, looking down at the floor. Stiff. Scared. But listening. And inside, she was breaking as she listened.

"How severe is his condition?" Ruzek asked.

" ...He's in critical condition. And unfortunately, if he regains consciousness, he won't be able to have feeling in his legs due to a nerve that was nicked from the collapse of the car on him. We're hopeful that it's only going to be temporary. More concerning with his lungs and abdomen area, but mostly his head and brain. He's been unconscious since surgery. We can bet there will be minor memory issues if he awakes. A few hours time will help us predict a likely coma state."

"So he might be in...in a coma?!" Ruzek asked again. This time, Erin looked up with wide gloomy eyes.

"It's most likely. We're hoping if everything goes okay, he'll recover better than we expect."

Antonio only shook his head, as Voight thanked the doctor. Before walking away, he announced that Jay was in a room in the ICU. He would need to be taken to a permanent room after the explosion victims were taken care of from the event.

"I-I don't know if I can go down...just yet," Erin said. Voight nodded and patted her on the shoulder.

Antonio and Voight made their way down to Jay's ICU room, talking as they went.

"Casey says that they are finishing up finding victims. Officers are checking it out now. After everything subsides Arson's gonna do a further investigation. So, we can get our...problems in check before we go back. Gabby knows it all." Antonio told Voight. Then, shock stopped both of them as they slowly walked into Jay's room.

The lights were out except for the faint corner lights. The tube whistled slightly as air was supplying Jay oxygen. The monitor beeped at a lucky steady pace. Antonio's eyes became wide and scared. Eyes watery and gloomy. He walked over to the right side of Jay's bed, where most of the damage was done on him. Voight went to the left. He crossed his arms, and put one hand over his mouth, expressing his lack of words. It was his detective. His family. Voight was always strong, but it was hard to be when he stood right in front of his fallen detective.

Antonio looked at him, trying to choke back the tears that wanted to escape desperately. He grabbed Jay's hand in his, and held it there, trying to assure himself that Jay's presence wasn't imaginary.

Then, feeling tears stream down his face, as he tried to be strong, he spoke softly to his brother.

"...Just...Just hang on, Jay. Hang on…"

 _To be continued..._


	15. It Could Be Ours

**A/N: Hola, there! Here's another update for you guys! Derek Haas has been giving me the feels about the next few episodes for Jay! EEK! I can't wait for episode 17!**

 **Anyways, I need help for my next chapter. After you read this you should get an idea.**

 **I'm stuck on my ideas, and I wanted to know what you guys wanted to read! So give me ideas for the plot of the next chapter! For example, I can start the next scene a week from now, a month, a day. We can wait a little longer for Jay to wake up or we can have him up early. Something can go wrong with Jay as he's in the healing process at the hospital (or not, meaning when he gets out, maybe something will go on to make a cliffhanger!), or we can leave him to some peace.**

 **You decide! Tell me anything you wanna see, including anything I said from above! Enjoy this chapter and review your suggestions!**

 _Antonio looked at him, trying to choke back the tears that wanted to escape desperately. He grabbed Jay's hand in his, and held it there, trying to assure himself that Jay's presence wasn't imaginary._

 _Then, feeling tears stream down his face, as he tried to be strong, he spoke softly to his brother._

" _...Just...Just hang on, Jay. Hang on…"_

 _To be continued…_

 **A Week and a Half Later:**

It was hard to believe that Jay hasn't woken up. It'd felt like forever, even if forever was yet only five days.

No one had answers. Jay Halstead was officially declared in a coma from the time being as of last week.

Antonio walked into Jay's hospital room for his daily visit, only to see him in the same state.

There were cards at the end of the bed where the table was. They were set out nicely, but hadn't been touched.

Jay lay pale, with a breathing mask on. Luckily there was no more tube. But, he was still out of it.

The night of the accident, Jay needed a blood transfusion if he were to survive the first night of this hell.

The neck brace was gone. Scuffs and scratches still covered the skin. Bruises scattered, being an eyesore of sadness and sympathy.

The casts still remained. Bandages still remained. Pain still remained, but was unable to be felt in Jay's position.

The coma would help him at least. He could recover like he needed to.

Unlike Antonio, who couldn't get the idea away from his kind that it was his fault. He was the driver after all.

Antonio didn't know why he had to come, there was no one to talk to there. He chose to come, hoping everyday for a change.

It felt almost hopeless, but hopelessness is for the weak.

It wasn't the time to be weak.

 **The Next Day:**

Erin Lindsay walked into the hospital room. It was once in a blue moon that she'd see him. Guilt constantly drowned her thoughts deep.

She walked into the room seeing nothing before the dark corner into the room. She prepared herself for the worst.

But it was improvement as she laid her eyes on him. Just as Antonio saw. Improvement.

She couldn't help but feel the overwhelming sense of guilt and hope.

She sat in a chair next to him and started preparing herself for what she should have said a long time ago.

She took his hand, not caring of the trenches between them at this moment.

"Jay...I…it's so hard to do this...oh my gosh!" She cried, but needing to continue, she did,"I'm so sorry. For...for everything. I let you hang by a thread on your own. And then I made it even worse, but it had to happen. But...all I'm saying...is that I had to go through some deep waters...but for you. I gave up him and that family for you. I want to be with you. And...and it could be _our_ family….I don't know if you'd say the same...but I love you. I'm so sorry…this is all my fault." She breathed out finally.

Sobs escaped, and she snapped like a twig. The desperate cries filled the tiny room as she tried so hard to hold them back.

Then, she felt a moment so pleasurable and unexpected in her shaky hand. She looked up with tears, only to see Jay still out, but she felt a movement in her hand.

Pressure in her hand.

She slightly noticed Jay's move, she felt it in her hand.

She felt the embrace of his wordless communication.

She squeezed his hand even harder. She didn't want to let go.

 _To be continued…._

 **Remember to review your suggestions!**

 **Ex: I can start the next scene a week from now, a month, a day. We can wait a little longer for Jay to wake up or we can have him up early. Something can go wrong with Jay as he's in the healing process at the hospital (or not, meaning when he gets out, maybe something will go on to make a cliffhanger!), or we can leave him to some peace.**

 **You decide! Tell me anything you wanna see, including anything I said from above! Love you all and I'll see you soon!**


	16. YZ7382F

**A/N: Bonjour, once again! So, I'm so glad that you guys were able to review and give me some ideas!**

 **A lot of you told me some of the same ideas which I was glad to see that there were a lot similarities with what you guys wanted to see.**

 **So, I'm going to do a one week span that will include two chapters. This one and the next. Jay will still be unconscious. But when he wakes up there will be much healing to do, as he wakes up with a few surprises.**

 **There is still some conflict between Jay and Erin. There is so much for the many upcoming chapters.**

 **It really makes me happy and determined when you tell me you want me to write more or update fast. A lot of the time at school I have a bad day, hard time, when I get on the bus and check my phone I see your story updates and your reviews on mine. You guys make me really happy.**

 **I love your stories, too. All of you should write. There's no right or wrong way to write and it's your way. Its a beautiful way. Thank you so much, you are amazing. All of you.**

 **Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed, you will definitely see some of your requests! Enjoy everyone!**

 **(P.S. I'm posting a new story tomorrow! Yay! I'll be posting "Fatality in the Dark.")**

 _Sobs escaped, and she snapped like a twig. The desperate cries filled the tiny room as she tried so hard to hold them back._

 _Then, she felt a moment so pleasurable and unexpected in her shaky hand. She looked up with tears, only to see Jay still out, but she felt a movement in her hand._

 _Pressure in her hand._

 _She slightly noticed Jay's move, she felt it in her hand._

 _She felt the embrace of his wordless communication._

 _She squeezed his hand even harder. She didn't want to let go._

 _To be continued…._

 **Two Days Later In the Intelligence Bullpen:**

Everyone was there at District 21. All but Jay. He was still unconscious. His sister was there, as well as Will, who worked everyday there.

Everything seemed slow, waiting for answers. Not being there killed everyone. Not knowing what could be happening.

It was a road-block.

But, they needed to find the criminals who started this mess in the first place. It started at Intelligence.

"Alright, Joby isn't gonna go down without a fight. We need to track him down. Voight began the morning out with some more details of their case. It needed to be solved. Fast.

"All we got on the guy is his name, and that he worked with some guy in homicide who was shot in killed on the job. They hired Joby in his place, under a different name." Ruzek mentioned.

"I tried to run his name. Nothing on credit cards. No address or phone number." Mouse chimed in. Voight nodded. He couldn't believe the difficulty. Especially at this moment.

"Do it again. Go in depth as much as you can. Ruzek, Erin go to homicide, get any details you can." Voight said, and turned to his office as his team agreed and began to work.

Minutes later, a man walked in, escorted by an officer.

"Detective, this is Nate Riley. He had a specific request to see you." the officer said. Antonio got up from his seat and thanked the officer before she left back down the stairs.

"Nate, what are you doing here? How are you?" Antonio asked. Everyone looked at him, as he shook Nate's hand. Voight came from his office once again.

"Who's this?" Voight asked.

"Nate Riley." Antonio said.

"Your detective, Jay Halstead. I'm his sister's husband." Nate said.

"Janice. Of course, what do you need?" Voight said politely.

"J-Janice went missing. Last night, she said she was gonna go visit Jay. She never came back."

"She could have stayed overnight." Mouse mentioned.

"I don't know. It was early in the day when she went. She would have told me. Or brought stuff with her."

Voight looked at his team.

"When did she leave?" Voight said, beginning the search.

"Uh, around quarter till six, last night." Nate replied.

"What kind of car does she have?"

"Black Ford Edge."

"Antonio, get Erin and Ruzek from homicide, tell Erin you two are going to Chicago Med and searching for that car. Ask around for her at the hospital, along with Jay's doctor's. I'll text the license plate number on your way." Voight ordered, and Antonio went on to get the detectives and take off immediately.

"Mouse, take him into the break room and get him settled here."

"On it, Serg." Mouse replied, and looked at Nate as he got up and led him to the room.

Mouse let him sit at the table, and got him some coffee.

He got himself one, too.

The two knew each other, being close to Jay and all. This was hard for the both of them.

Why did all of this have to happen? And now?

Jay was in the hospital. Still unconscious! His dangerous dad is free, and who knows what he's up to? He could be the cause of this? Janice could be missing!

 **In the Car to Chicago Med:**

Antonio went into the homicide bullpen and retrieved the two detectives. Ruzek went back to Intelligence, and Erin went with Antonio just as Voight had requested.

They immediately went on their way to Chicago Med.

"Alright we're looking for a plate number YZ7382F." Erin said in the passenger's seat. Antonio drove moderately.

They arrived at Chicago Med.

"I'll go check inside, take look around." Erin said, and Antonio nodded in response. As soon as she began to walk to the building he began to search around the parking lot.

 _To be continued..._

 **Review! I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter and my new story coming out tomorrow! "Fatality in the Dark"!**


	17. Purse, Keys, Gasoline

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry it's been taking me so long to update. Recently I've been in writing heaven, but every story I've been working on for you guys has given me a writing roadblock. I'm stuck! Any ideas? Especially for the Chicago Fire stories. I'm a little stumped. So review or PM me your ideas and thoughts on any story!**

 **So enjoy this chapter! It's a little shorter, but I think it'll be getting more in depth soon! I'm at school now so I'll probably update more later.**

They _immediately went on their way to Chicago Med._

" _Alright we're looking for a plate number YZ7382F." Erin said in the passenger's seat. Antonio drove moderately._

 _They arrived at Chicago Med._

" _I'll go check inside, take a look around." Erin said, and Antonio nodded in response. As soon as she began to walk to the building he began to search around the parking lot._

 _To be continued..._

Erin ran into the hospital and looked around, figuring out what she had to do. She walked swiftly through the hospital.

To Jay's room. She had to go to Jay's room. He was still in the ICU.

He wasn't awake, but Will had to be close by somewhere.

She looked around for a minute, and set her eyes on Will. He was standing in front of Jay's room, looking at him through the window of the closed door.

She walked down the hall, slowly up too Will. She looked through the window of the room, trying to resist the urge to talk about Jay.

"Will." She said, grabbing his attention. It took him a minute to look away from Jay, and come back to reality.

It was hard for everyone. Will was his brother, they've both been through so much. Some together, some apart. But, they needed each other.

"Yeah? H-hey, Erin." He said, gaining attention.

"Hey. Will, have you seen Janice? Did she come to see Jay today or yesterday?" Erin asked swiftly, still trying to look away from Jay in the dimmed room.

"Uh, no she never came to visit. Erin, what's going on?" He replied, getting more in depth into Erin's panicked words.

"Damn it. Will...she's been reported missing. Nate came in and told us she left to visit Jay yesterday, she never came back."

Will stared at her, he filled with panic in the pit of his stomach. It flared like a fire, making his bones feel weak, as he heard the words.

"Oh my god." He said, having nothing else to say.

"I have to go, I'll tell update you soon. It's gonna be okay, we'll find her." Erin said again. Will looked at her and nodded as she began to walk away.

He ran his fingers through his hair as she walked away swiftly. He looked back to Jay in the room, feeling the anxiety build.

 **In the Parking Lot:**

Antonio looked around, paying close attention to the colored cars. Black. Then he'd look for the type of car.

Then he'd look for the plate number. _YZ7382F._

He kept repeating it in his head.

He looked around the whole lot, then finally coming to a car rows away and towards the back. He froze.

He noticed the plate, and the car. The color.

It was the car.

He looked closer into the black, dimmed windows. He felt there was something suspicious, so he crept closer to the other side, where driver's door was.

As he got closer, peeking past the trunk of the mini-van, he noticed the door was open.

His eyes widened, he lowered his gun, knowing there was no one there. He didn't see feet under the door, it was clear.

But, there was a purse on the ground and keys. Antonio looked down, and right at his feet, was a cell phone.

It was Janice's phone. Her purse. Her keys.

She was taken right once she got out of the car. There was a small dribble of blood, stopping just before a small, old puddle of gas.

From a car.

She was taken.

"Antonio?!" Erin shouted, somewhat calmly. She slowed down when she noticed his expression.

"Tony?" She said again, as she sped up towards him. She finally stopped at him, and turned to look at what he was looking at. They were silent for a moment.

"I-I'll call it in." Erin said.

Janice was taken.

Janice was gone.

 _To be continued…._


	18. Clue Me

**A/N: Wow! I cant believe how much these stories are catching up with me! I've been stumped recently! Any ideas or tips you guys can give me? I'd love the help. And also any ideas or things you wanna read in this story or any others! Enjoy!**

 _But, there was a purse on the ground and keys. Antonio looked down, and right at his feet, was a cell phone._

 _It was Janice's phone. Her purse. Her keys._

 _She was taken right once she got out of the car. There was a small dribble of blood, stopping just before a small, old puddle of gas._

 _From a car._

 _She was taken._

" _Antonio?!" Erin shouted, somewhat calmly. She slowed down when she noticed his expression._

" _Tony?" She said again, as she sped up towards him. She finally stopped at him, and turned to look at what he was looking at. They were silent for a moment._

" _I-I'll call it in." Erin said._

 _Janice was taken._

 _Janice was gone._

 _To be continued…._

"Alright, we aren't stopping at anything until we find her," Voight began, as detectives were shuffling in papers and clicking on computer keyboards,"let's take a look in the bag. They could have taken anything from it."

Erin looked at Voight before dumping Janice's purse out on her desk. The first thing they looked at was the wallet.

Erin opened it and looked inside, looking for everything was supposed to be in there. She searched before turning up to look at Janice's husband.

"Nate, does Janice keep any credit or debit cards in here?" Erin asked.

"Uh, yeah both. Why?" He replied.

" ...They're not in here."

Everyone looked at her as her eyes were bleak.

"Mouse, pull up her credit card information. Look at the places the card was used." Voight ordered.

"On it."

"They could have taken her card and bought anything. It could lead us closer." Antonio chimed in.

"Unless the cashier was dumbminded enough not to check the name on the credit card. Joby doesn't look anything like a Janice." Ruzek pointed out.

"Says here, last purchase was at a hardware store, only a couple blocks away." Mouse chimed in.

"Janice is a realtor. She'd never need hardware." Nate said. Voight's face was suspicious.

"Antonio, Erin, get down to that store. Show the cashier Joby's identity, and figure out what he purchased down there." Voight told them.

"Got it." Erin replied, as her and Antonio rushed to get prepared.

"Mouse, keep an eye on the purchases, he could be out there still. Ruzek, pull Chicago Med's security cam footage from yesterday and searched until you find some clues." Voight ordered finally. Ruzek nodded at his order.

All the detectives were at work. Whether it was doing paperwork, searching around Chicago, or worming through paper or internet files trying to get some clues.

 **At the Hardware Store:**

Erin and Antonio rushed into the small store and wished for the best.

Looking around, they saw the tall cashier desk. The dingy old store was complemented by the dim lights and rock music playing on the small radio in the corner.

They wandered over to the cashier, who was playing a game on his cellphone.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he didn't check the name on the card." Antonio murmured, making Erin grin at the corner of her mouth.

They walked up to the desk finally, the cashier not even turning his attention.

They looked up at him. Antonio "cleared his throat" in attempt to get the man's attention. The man flinched and set the phone down, clumsily dropping things off his cluttered, shoddy desk in the process.

"Oh, uh, hey…." The man stopped, watching as Antonio pulled out his badge,"officers. How can I help you?"

"Just a little question...have you seen this man?" Antonio said, as Erin pulled out her cellphone with a picture of Joby on the screen.

"Nah, haven't seen him."

"You sure? Hasn't bought anything? Been in here recently?"

"No, never seen him in my life."

"Seriously, ever? Because you could be dealing with the issue of being too damn lazy to check the credit card ID." Erin said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Some way to run a store. Someone could be using some fake, stolen credit card and you don't even know you just want the money." Antonio chimed.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, man." The cashier said, laying back in his chair.

"Look, I know you probably don't want any trouble, but if you don't want a lawsuit on your hands, you tell me if you seen this man."

The man looked at him, sat up, and sighed.

"Alright...look, he came in here a couple hours ago."

"What did he get?"

"Uh, I think he bought a rope and some duct tape. That's pretty much it. He seemed like a nice guy, made some small talk."

Antonio looked over to Erin. She could tell there were some rage ' _Dimwit'_ was the only word that was in both or their minds about this man.

"Did he say what he was using it for? Where he was going?" Antonio said, speeding up with a little more rage in his voice.

"H-he said it was for a construction thing."

 **At the District:**

"Mouse, what do you got on purchases?" Voight asked as he walked out of his office.

"I got nothing."

"Uh, Serge, you're gonna want to see this." Ruzek chimed in. Voight looked over, as well as Mouse. They both walked over to Ruzek's desk.

"Chicago Med security camera footage from 5:30 yesterday evening. From the parking lot.

Check it out." Ruzek said, and began the video. Voight stood with arms crossed, watching close.

The video played, and everyone was shocked, as a black van pulled up in a single isle of the parking lot.

It stopped half-way down the aisle. Someone got out of the driver's side. Another person sat in the passenger's seat.

The man who got out was unidentifiable, with a hood over his head. He disappeared between two cars, and returned with a person, a girl, in his arms. He opened the side door of the van, and put the women inside.

Ruzek paused the video and looked up at Voight.

"I can run the plate." Mouse said, looking at the number. He rushed back to his desk and clicked a few buttons. Voight walked back over and peeked at the screen.

"The van belongs to a Drew Connors. No home address or information on here."

"Alright, call Erin and Antonio and tell 'em to ask the cashier about security can footage." Voight ordered.

"If we can find the time we can figure out which way he went. Either from Chicago Med or the hardware shop." Ruzek pointed out.

"Exactly." Voight responded.

"Alright, I'm on it." Mouse said, pulling out his phone.

 **At the Hardware Store:**

Just as the two detectives were about to walk out, a phone rang.

"Not mine." Erin said, looking at Antonio, as he began pulling out his phone.

He saw that it was Mouse and answered it.

"Mouse?"

" _Hey, you need get security cam footage or get a time of when Joby showed up. We need to to figure out where he went."_ Mouse spoke. Antonio's eyes widened and he stopped at his feet.

He turned around and pulled the phone away from his ear.

"What time did that man come in yesterday?" Antonio asked the man at the counter.

"Uh, around 6:00. In the evening." The man replied.

"Did he say anything about where he was going?"

"He turned left outta here. He said the construction site wasn't even five minutes from here. Told him he could come down anytime he-" Antonio immediately pulled his phone back.

"Mouse, he came in after. Cashier said he's only a couple minutes from here." Antonio said. Their was a moment of silence before Mouse answered, there was commotion in the background.

" _Voight said to get down here...he's got a plan."_

 _To be continued…_


	19. Fever

"What time did that man come in yesterday?" Antonio asked the man at the counter.

" _Uh, around 6:00. In the evening." The man replied._

" _Did he say anything about where he was going?"_

" _He turned left outta here. He said the construction site wasn't even five minutes from here. Told him he could come down anytime he-" Antonio immediately pulled his phone back._

" _Mouse, he came in after. Cashier said he's only a couple minutes from here." Antonio said. Their was a moment of silence before Mouse answered, there was commotion in the background._

" _Voight said to get down here...he's got a plan."_

 _To be continued…_

"The cashier told Joby he could buy from there any time, right?" Voight began, as he paced around talking to his team.

"Yeah." Antonio replied.

"So we get Joby to reel him in. If he gets Joby down there, we can make our move." Erin said, taking the words right out of Voight's mouth.

"Exactly. But, first we gotta make a plan. Then we'll call him up in a bit." Voight said to his team. They continued to devise a plan to catch the criminal.

They were close. They had this in the bag. They had to do this...for Jay.

 **At the Hospital:**

In these types of cases, Mouse wasn't needed to do any surveillance or monitoring for the team. He had free time as the team devised their plan.

He decided to go see how his friend was doing. Damn, it felt like forever since he'd seen him. Will was, of course, always there when the team wasn't.

Mouse walked into Chicago Med, asking the nurse at the front counter where he could find Jay's room. He probably had been placed somewhere else since the last time he saw his brother. No one expected Jay to be under for so long. Two weeks so far.

It'd be a relief if Jay woke up sometime soon. The harder part is the conflicts that he missed out on.

But, it'll happen when it happens.

Mouse walked through the ER and down to an ICU room that was more fit for long-term staying patients.

Turning a corner, he walked down the last hallway to see Jay Halstead laying as pale as the hospital sheets.

Mouse stood for a minute before walking slowly. He stood in front of Jay's bed just then, rubbing his hand over his chin. He felt frustrated, upset, worried, anxious.

He headed over to the chair next to the detectives bed and sat down.

He put his hand on Jay's arm, and examined him. He was off the ventilator, meaning he could mostly breathe on his own. Bruises and scars and casts still remained.

"Hey, bud…" Mouse said, voice cracking as he tried to smile. But he choked on the words, as what he thought what was going to happen was nearly happening. The waterfall began. He tried to stay content with a smile, thinking about his brother _really_ recovering. The first step was waking up.

"I hear you're doing better. Not awake, but...I know you'll get there soon. You know…I remember in Afghanistan in '09…we were screwed to hell when jumped into the wrong Humvee. Nearly got our heads blown off by a couple of snipers...we got out of that. You got us out of that actually. I know you can get yourself out of this. Just gotta make myself believe that you'll wake up s-" Mouse spoke, but was interrupted by the sound a heavy breath in under an oxygen mask. Jay's mask. It's like he'd been needing fresh air all his life. In perfect timing, Will walked in the room. He looked up and noticed Mouse in the chair, but he began to sit up, as he was examining the deep breath he heard.

"I can come back in a while if you just want to-" Will began.

"No. No...he actually just…"The next thing Mouse noticed when he looked up was a polite green. Jay's eyes. His gentle eyes. Will walked forward from standing in the doorway and over to his brother.

"Jay? Hey, take it easy, bud. You're okay." Will assured him. He put his hand on Jay's shoulder. The detective began to breathe easier, but his curiosity increased as he looked around for a moment at the wires he had over him and the pain he recognized.

Will and Mouse both had a smile on their faces.

Relief.

But, nothing was as it seemed. Jay seemed very disoriented. It seemed as if his eyes just wanted to close again.

Something wasn't right.

"Jay? You okay? Can you hear me?" Mouse said. Will looked at the monitor that showed Jay's stats. Nothing seemed wrong with them. He looked back down at his brother and pulled his hand up to set it on his forehead.

"He's too warm." Will said. He set his clipboard on the rolling table next to the bed and rushed to find and thermometer. He stuck it in his brother's ear, Jay didn't even flinched, only moved his head to the side away from Will.

The thermometer beeped and Will pulled it away, staring at what the numbers showed him.

"Almost at 102," Will said. He pulled out his pager and paged for assistance. Jay began to close his eyes again and drifted off.

"Will…" Mouse said, grabbing Will's attention.

He immediately turned to his brother who began to lose consciousness once again. He put his hand on Jay's shoulder and spoke to him firmly, but softly.

"Jay, hey, you gotta stay awake for me. Come on," Will began, until Jay's eyes began to close,"Damn it!"

Jay's heart monitor began to wail rapidly, and seconds later more assistance came running in.

Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Reese rushed in, along with a few other nurses.

"What happened?" Rhodes asked. A nurse went over to Mouse and escorted him out of the room. He didn't resist, knowing they were figuring out what was happening.

"Conscious for not even five minutes. Fever's near 102, we need to get it down." Will explained.

"Alright, I need cooling blankets! Dr. Reese, get Dr. Halstead an IV drip bag of Acetaminophen and administer 2.5 ccs of Sotalol, we need to get his BP down now!"

"On it!" Reese replied. She ran to the cart at the wall behind her, sifting through the plastic drawers to find the syringe and IV bag.

She handed the IV bag to Will across the hospital bed. She took the syringe and filled it with the dosage from the small bottle. She stabbed the needle into his pale skin and injected the liquid.

"Shallow breathing, I need some oxygen." Rhodes said, as he pulled a stethoscope away from his ears and around his neck. A nurse hurried to hand him the oxygen mask, and he slowly and gently strapped it around Jay's mouth a nose.

Meanwhile, Will worked to hang the IV bag and getting the needle end into Jay's arm.

"Heart rate decreasing." Reese said. Will looked at her and breathed out, then looking down to his brother.

' _You sure are a pain in the ass, little brother.'_ Will thought, and smiled with relief. The sigh, although, was a sigh of exhaustion and worry. It wasn't over.

 _To be continued…_


	20. Won't Stop For Saving No One

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in like three weeks! I know you've been waiting! I've been writing my ass off though I'm so happy with some of these chapters! My story is really developing behind the scenes I promise I just like to be ahead when I post. But, here you go!**

 **P.S. Thank you, Mikky96 fro catching my mistake. I accidentally just posted the wrong chapter. I took the one from my other story and posted it on here, so thank you! Lol!**

" _Heart rate decreasing." Reese said. Will looked at her and breathed out, then looking down to his brother._

' _You sure are a pain in the ass, little brother.' Will thought, and smiled with relief. The sigh, although, was a sigh of exhaustion and worry. It wasn't over._

 _To be continued…_

The team set up their plan with the cashier of the small corner store. They were going to reel this criminal in and get the young Halstead back. No matter what it took.

"Alright, you made the call…?" Voight began to the cashier, forgetting his name.

"Berry. I made the call."

"So, Joby thinks he's coming to "renovate" something in the back room. He'll go back with Berry here and we'll do our thing." Antonio explained.

"Just remember, you're acting like nothing's going on. He even thinks of coming after you for getting involved with this, I'll handle him." Voight said to Berry across the tall cashier counter.

The team knew the plan and they roamed around the isles of the store, figuring out where they'd be positioned in order to hide themselves when Joby came in.

The cashier acted natural, and watched the window for him.

After a while of waiting and preparation, the suspect arrived.

"He's here!" Berry announced casually. Then Joby walked in, unsuspicious and oblivious to the team's plan. To everything that was about to happen.

"Hey, man. How you doing? Nice to see you back here." Berry said casually and got up from his seat. He walked from behind the counter and up to Joby.

"I'm doing good. Let's take a look at that back room of yours. See what I can do." Joby replied.

"Let's do it."

It was all normal. Berry took Joby into the back room.

The team, wondering around in the isle's-Joby not noticing-used nods and signals. They silently pulled guns from their holsters in order to get ready.

Voight looked over at Antonio and Ruzek. After meeting eye contact, he pointed a finger and swept it forward, signalling for them to follow him to the back room.

Olinsky looked at Atwater and tilted his head towards the front door.

Everybody began quiet.

Voight headed into the back room stealthily, hearing the casual conversation between the two men. Antonio followed behind him and stopped close to the door after entering the room, along with Ruzek who stood before the door. They were all gun ready.

Olinsky stood at the front door, while Atwater stood in an isle, hidden, just in case the criminal slid by the detectives some how.

Voight looked at the suspect, and felt the rage build up. Build up.

Build up.

He pulled his gun and pushed it hard against Joby's temple. He snuck up behind him and roared out with rage.

"Nice to see you again, Joby. Long time no see." Voight whispered. Joby's eyes widened for half a second, until he realized who it was. He realized, he was finally caught.

" ...Hank Voight. I guess you found me."

"Move. Move!" Voight yelled, he held Joby's hands behind his back and shoved the barrel of the gun hard into his temple.

He pushed him into the main room, Berry following behind. Ruzek stopped him at the door, and told him to stand back.

Voight brought him to center of the store. The detectives surrounded him.

Voight used all his lent up rage to force Joby violently to his knees.

"You think if making a move, I'll snap your neck clean, you understand me?" Voight said softly in his face from behind.

"What's gotten up your ass, Hank?"

"You tell me, Joby...where's Janice Halstead?"

"Ah...the bitch."

"What the hell did you call her?!" Antonio shouted, rushing up in a rage,"Say that again!"

He rushed up in front of him, pushing his gun under his chin. Joby winced.

"Antonio!" Voight tried, only once before the raging detective got to Joby at eye level and got in his face.

"Anything you say is gonna put you in court, and I bet they won't think twice about sending your ass to prison. Now you better speak up before I make you suffer worse than prison!" Antonio said. It was quiet for a moment. Antonio was persuasive. But, apparently not enough.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that." Joby said finally, and Voight rushed to pull the trigger, bullet shooting directly into Joby's leg from the back. He collapsed further.

"Alright! Alright! Sh-she's in a-an old building three blocks from here! She's with her father!"

It was Halstead Senior behind it all again.

"He's torturing her?!" Voight yelled.

"He made me do this!"

"Alright, okay, get up!" Antonio said lastly.

"Olinsky, call for a squad car for arrest. Atwater you stay with Olinsky. Antonio, Ruzek, with me. We're going to find Janice."

Olinsky nodded and took out handcuffs, then took the criminal from Voight and cuffed him. He pulled his radio and began to speak into for a squad car.

Then Voight, Antonio, and Ruzek began to the SUV and took off quickly.

They reached the concrete, graffiti covered building and got out of the car.

With no second thoughts, they all had guns out and ready. Anxiety running through their stomachs and chills down their backs.

This was nearly family they were talking about.

The door was shut. It seemed like the hinges were facing the right way, so they could kick the door in. And that's exactly what they did.

Antonio stood next to the door, while Ruzek stood in front, ready with his foot.

On Antonio's three, Ruzek kicked the door, hard.

They ran in, one by one.

"CPD!" Antonio shouted in a frenzy. The area was wide and big. Empty. Except at the end of the large room...it was Janice.

She had her arms and legs chained up. She sat in a chair, with tape covering her mouth. Her button down shirt was half unbuttoned.

Blood from scratches scattered her body, as well as larger lacerations. Bruises as well covered her.

"Janice!" Antonio said as he picked up speed.

Ruzek headed after him. Voight, however, held his gun up to Halstead Senior. He stood at a cart with his back turned, like he had no cares in the world.

"Turn around. Turn around with your hands up!" Voight yelled. The Halsteads was slow, seeming to give up. He knew he was going to be caught. He put his hands up, with a knife in one.

With no hesitation, Voight shot the hand and the knife dropped, along with blood. The man fell to his knees with a yell.

Voight rushed up to him with handcuffs. He first grabbed a hold of the man's jaw, hard. He met sharp eye contact.

"You sick son of a bitch. Your ass is going straight to prison, and if they don't keep you in for a lifetime, I'll be dealing with you when you come out. And it'll make you wish you were dead, you understand me?"

The only thing the man did was smile evilly.

"Get your ass up!" Voight said finally, and immediately cuffed him.

Antonio and Ruzek stored their guns and began to untie the girl.

"Janice? Janice, you're okay. We took care of both of 'em. You're safe now." Antonio said, and he took off the duct tape covering her mouth.

Tears crowded her eyes and easily slipped onto her face. Her breath was heavy, but she began to feel safe from Antonio's words.

"Th-thank you…" She whispered hoarsely,"thank you."

"It's okay. I got you now."

 _To be continued…._


	21. Safe Haven or Hell?

**A/N: Hey, guys! So a few of you said you enjoyed the chapter a lot so I'm gonna update again for you. I know you liked the tear-jerker in FITD so I'm probably gonna update that, too. Enjoy!**

" _You sick son of a bitch. Your ass is going straight to prison, and if they don't keep you in for a lifetime, I'll be dealing with you when you come out. And it'll make you wish you were dead, you understand me?"_

 _The only thing the man did was smile evilly._

" _Get your ass up!" Voight said finally, and immediately cuffed him._

 _Antonio and Ruzek stored their guns and began to untie the girl._

" _Janice? Janice, you're okay. We took care of both of 'em. You're safe now." Antonio said, and he took off the duct tape covering her mouth._

 _Tears crowded her eyes and easily slipped onto her face. Her breath was heavy, but she began to feel safe from Antonio's words._

" _Th-thank you…" She whispered hoarsely,"thank you."_

" _It's okay. I got you now."_

 _To be continued…._

 **At the Hospital:**

In the hallway, Mouse stood watching through the glass of the room. The doctors and nurses rushed to help Jay.

It was chaos in there.

Mouse crossed his arms and paced. He eventually pulled out his cell phone and dialed quickly. His hands were shaking and his breath was trembling, then he heard a voice over the phone and spoke.

" _Mouse."_ Spoke the voice.

"Voight…" Mouse replied to his Sergeant. His voice was hoarse and scared. It sounded like he'd been out of breathe, though he was only standing in a world of panic.

" _Everything alright?"_

"Uh, I-I think you should get down to med…" Mouse didn't even try to explain. It was silent for a moment, then Voight spoke.

" _We're on our way."_

In a matter of time, most of the team arrived.

They rushed through the hallways and passed up the doctors and nurses that were leaving Jay's room. Passing Dr. Rhodes, he gave the team a look of sympathy. They continued on to see Will beginning to talk to Mouse.

"Will?" Voight said. The Halstead looked at him, exhausted.

"Just in time to tell you what the hell happened."

He sighed before continuing, the team looked through the glass to the dark and quiet room where Jay laid asleep, with an oxygen mask.

"I was just sitting in the room with him and he just woke up…" Mouse said.

"Luckily I walked in just as he did. Like I said before, he was conscious for not even five minutes. I'm starting to think he's beginning to have delayed symptoms from the accident."

"But, th-that was two weeks ago?" Ruzek said.

"He never had any symptoms while he was in the coma. His body was too focused on healing itself that any pain or injury wouldn't come into play until his body was ready for it. Meaning, whenever he was able to wake up by himself."

"How long do the symptoms last?" Mouse asked.

"Depending on the damage we confirmed, couple of weeks. We knew the delayed symptoms were going to come once he was confirmed in a coma."

"Couldn't you have stopped it from happening? H-how bad is gonna hurt him?" Ruzek began again, nearly outraged by surprise.

"We can't prevent it. That's why we never did anything in the first place. He's probably gonna go through hell…"

Ruzek stood speechless from the answer. He rubbed his jaw with his hand and turned away towards Jay's room. Unbelievable, he thought. They all thought. Antonio turned back his thoughts to the accident itself. Every damn day he thought about it

 _It was all my fault._ Things like that ran through his mind. Flashbacks of headlights. Flashbacks of Jay's yell. Flashbacks of the crashing noise, the crushing glass, the ringing in his ears.

He saw ambulance sirens, heard them...saw Jay, before the crash, during the crash, after the crash...unconscious, bleeding. Every time he closed his eyes.

Antonio turned around, away from the team, catching a glance of Jay in the room, but having the urge to turn away from the unbearable feeling if regret and guilt. He turned all the way around and ran his hands over his air. He breathed out shakily and shut his eyes for a moment. The moment caught up to him, and he saw it all again.

The car engine drove the car as fast is it could.

' _SCREECH!'_

Antonio turned the wheel, only to be shot back by an impact.

' _CRASH!'_

The glass shattered. The impact tossed him into the door. The seatbelt lashed his neck. He turned to see Jay, with blood and glass crowding him. The sound of the crunching car settled.

' _HISSSS!'_

The sound of the engine smoking.

" _Antonio...JAY!"_

Was her voice. Erin's voice. Fading out, until she screamed her partner's name.

"-tonio? Antonio?" Voight said, attempting to get the attention of the detective.

"I-I'm sorry I just…I just" He tried, but only began to walk on as his voice faded away.

"We'll meet up with you in a minute." Voight said. He followed behind Antonio, who was walking fast. He walked to the end of another hallway and stopped.

The words were inaudible from the other end of the hall, but Voight and Antonio continued to talk.

"It's my fault he's in here. It should've been me. I should been more caref-" Antonio mumbled anxiously.

"There's nothing you could've done…" Voight spoke louder than the tension of Antonio's voice. He squeezed Antonio's shoulder, hard, trying to get some reality into him.

It was killing Antonio. His best friend...his brother...was in the hospital because of...him? No. It couldn't have been. It wasn't Erin's.

It was the hardest thing to wrap your mind around. Destiny? Fate? What the hell was it? Who? Why?

It's a like crime...no one has a clue why the hell anybody in their right mind would choose to murder, kidnap, rape, torture. What's the reason?

It makes questioning things a lot harder; you can question, but you just don't know the answer. You may never.

"Blaming yourself ain't gonna help you or him get through this. That's why you're doing it together…"

Antonio thought about those words, almost the most helpful Voight has been in a while.

The team watched from the end of the hallway. Sad eyes filled anxious faces. How was everyone going to get through this?

Everybody needed to get through this. They _will_ get through it...together.

 _To be continued..._


	22. Don't Blame Anybody

**A/N: I know, I know, I know! It's been centuries since I've updated this story! I've been so into it with FITD though! I'm in the zone! Ideas are coming to me like a waterfall! So much water; so many ideas! Well, aside from my horrible ability to make metaphors, here's a good chapter for you guys!**

It _was the hardest thing to wrap your mind around. Destiny? Fate? What the hell was it? Who? Why?_

 _It's a like crime...no one has a clue why the hell anybody in their right mind would choose to murder, kidnap, rape, torture. What's the reason?_

 _It makes questioning things a lot harder; you can question, but you just don't know the answer. You may never._

" _Blaming yourself ain't gonna help you or him get through this. That's why you're doing it together…"_

 _Antonio thought about those words, almost the most helpful Voight has been in a while._

 _The team watched from the end of the hallway. Sad eyes filled anxious faces. How was everyone going to get through this?_

 _Everybody needed to get through this. They will get through it...together._

 _To be continued..._

 **In Jay's Hospital Room:**

Will sat on the chair next to his brother's bed. Jay was under. Sedative and his own unconsciousness is what put him under. He'd wake up soon, but nobody could predict what could happen when he did.

The team sat in the waiting room nearby, obviously waiting for Jay to wake up.

They needed to explain what happened to Mouse. Everything that happened with Janice.

"So, you found her? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. We have Burgess and Roman with her, keeping her safe. As for Joby and Halstead's dad, their asses are going to prison. No court needed. We already know what they did." Antonio explained.

"Voight got a pretty good shot on both of 'em, so the paramedics cleared him and then the squad took 'em away." Atwater added.

Mouse looked at them and nodded. All he cared about was the people who did this were locked up, and the Halstead siblings were safe.

 **At A Cafe:**

"Uh...so...how's Jay doing?" Erin asked, looking at Voight who sat across the table.

"He's still in the hospital." Voight replied. Erin put a look of guilt on her face and looked down as she began picking off her black nail polish.

"I can't believe I got him into this."

"It's been two weeks, Erin. Get over yourself, kid. You know it wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fau-"

"I left. I left him, and then this happened, and it made it even worse. He's never going to forgive me...I can never explain myself, Hank."

"...You don't have to explain. Just be there. He's gonna need it if he's gonna get through this at his best. Which isn't really that great."

"G-get through what?" Erin stuttered.

"...Delayed symptoms of the crash. His body was never ready to handle them in the coma so it just skipped the pain and went to healing." Voight replied finally.

Erin looked at him and swallowed anxiously. So much guilt. On her face. In the pit of her stomach. She was filled with it and she couldn't escape it. Her eyes began to cloud with tears. She tried to look down, shunning her tears, but it only made them want to spill over even more.

"Think of how Jay's gonna react. Would he think it's your fault?" Voight questioned rhetorically. She thought about his words, not replying.

What would he think? Erin thought.

 **Hours Later at the Hospital:**

It was already dark outside and most of the team still remained at the hospital, waiting for Jay to wake up. Mouse was in Jay's room, still. He couldn't even leave his side. He barely got any time to see Jay during the two weeks he was out, he had to be there for him now. He has to be there for him when he wakes up.

Antonio, he'd be there, but he needed time to process. He _did_ have two weeks, but now, knowing what is going to happening to Jay for who knows how long, he needed to just think. He sat in the lonely and dim cafeteria room in the hospital with nothing but a coffee in his hands. The janitor was going around the room, cleaning things up.

All Antonio did was think.

Flashbacks. Flashbacks. _Flashbacks_. That's all there was! Every second in his mind. When he closed his eyes he could see the events. He could see the crash. He could hear the sounds. He'd flinch or get curious of distant sounds he could hear through the hospital.

But, the one thought that rolled over all the others. It played over and over again as the two week old event drowned his thoughts…

 _This is my fault._

Those for words. He couldn't have been the only one to think of it like that.

Erin. She was just at the other side or that car door that collapsed onto Jay's body.

 _Blood...so much blood._

She had to have been carrying the fault. But, Antonio didn't see the car. Erin didn't see theirs. And somehow, despite Jay yelling Antonio's name…

 _TONY!_

He still crashed. The events of his breakdown in the hallway with Voight came back. He remembered what he was thinking of. It was the nightmare coming back to haunt him. The nightmare of the unmistakeable crash.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but barely. He just lightly drifted out of his thoughts...almost like he'd giving up on caring anymore. The only that could chill him, scare him, shock him...was his brother lying in that hospital bed.

"Hey...you alright?" Will asked casually concerned. He sat down across from Antonio, waiting for a response. Antonio was...a wreck.

"I just can't get it out of my head that it was my fault."

"But it wasn't."

"Then whose was it? I-I mean, it wasn't Erin's. She didn't see us coming. I should've-"

"Neither did you. Neither you, nor Erin could know that that was how the day was going to play out. No one could have predicted that a building was gonna be bombed or that that car was going to crash. Not even Jay. So don't blame yourself, because I know that Jay wouldn't. And he's lying in a hospital bed waiting for all this to be over. Hell, the times he is awake he's probably wondering why he's still in the hospital...why I haven't done anything. It should be me to blame for why he's in there. But, God knows I can't do a damn thing to get him better sooner, and that's what kills me."

"I can't imagine it. You're not just his doctor, but his brother…" There's nothing he could say back. He couldn't tell Will he was right. He was. The one thing he couldn't get was wrapping his head around it all.

"I can say you probably felt that way back at that crash. But, he's gonna get better."

"I just...have one question."

"Shoot."

"Why aren't you…"

"A wreck?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm trying my hardest to keep my cool. For Jay. But, he's your brother."

"Just like you said...for him. But, doing this job, sometimes you just need to keep your head up. Keep going. Keep hoping…"

It was silent for a moment. Antonio looked at Will, as the Halstead looked down. Antonio nodded, thinking to himself how hard it must be to have to contain it. Not like he hasn't with his job. All that death comes with grief, but it seems like being a cop gives more freedom to expressing it all...all the anger. Everyone can express it. It's just a matter of who will and how.

"You know...when Jay was a kid, I was in my early-mid teens. He, uh, he got pretty sick one time." Will began, speaking softly with a sympathetic tone.

"How bad?" Antonio asked, definitely concerned and wondering about the past with the Halsteads.

"Hospital bad," Will paused before speaking again, then scoffed and grinned, the quickly frowned when he realized the irony of the old situation would only turn into guilt.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

" ….uh, well, one day our parents were at work. Jay still had training wheels on his bike...and I let him go outside and ride around. I sat on the porch and watched him. I went inside for one minute...and when I came back out...he was laying on the ground, unconscious. I finally ended up getting him to hospital by hitch in the neighbor's car. 'Course dad was pissed. Then the doctor said it was something even worse than the flu...god, I'll never forgive myself for that."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it-it's fine. It's just...it's a miracle that he pulled through. Also the start of two things...gotta watch the little brother every second, gotta be a doctor every second."

Antonio scoffed a little bit. At least there was that way to lighten the mood.

 _To be continued..._


	23. To Hear Your Voice Again

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the late update, besides the fact that I've been so busy, I just got a pool and a hot tub and cut my thumb on one of the jets. Man, it hurt! I have to do almost everything with my left hand now, but I'm still writing! Here is another chapter, I'll probably update FITD today, hopefully. Enjoy!**

" … _.uh, well, one day our parents were at work. Jay still had training wheels on his bike...and I let him go outside and ride around. I sat on the porch and watched him. I went inside for one minute...and when I came back out...he was laying on the ground, unconscious. I finally ended up getting him to hospital by hitch in the neighbor's car. 'Course dad was pissed. Then the doctor said it was something even worse than the flu...god, I'll never forgive myself for that."_

" _I-I'm sorry."_

" _Yeah, it-it's fine. It's just...it's a miracle that he pulled through. Also the start of two things...gotta watch the little brother every second, gotta be a doctor every second."_

 _Antonio scoffed a little bit. At least there was that way to lighten the mood._

 _To be continued…_

Ruzek was with Jay, while Mouse went to see Janice for a while. As of two weeks ago, everyone has been on Halstead watch. For Jay, Janice, and Will's sake.

Mouse walked into Janice's room. She was sitting up in the bed, looking at the TV as she flipped through channels.

"This place doesn't have the best channels, huh." Mouse said casually, walking into the room with his hands in his pocket.

"Mouse, hey!" She said, happily.

"Hey, kid." He said. She held out her arms for a hug, and he gave it back to her.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay. I'm shaken up, sore. But, just glad I'll never be seeing them again. Gotta get past it some time, why not now while it's over with."

"That's a nice way to think about it, yeah." Mouse smiled.

"But, uh, how...how's Jay doing?"

"Well...actually, probably just as they found you, Jay woke up. But, not even for two minutes. His fever was pretty high...they..they say he's having delayed symptoms from the crash."

"Delayed symptoms?"

"He's been in a coma for two weeks and his body wasn't ready to handle the effects of the accident. What it did to him. So his body focused on healing and just…"

"My god…I-is he okay now?"

"He's been stable for a while now. He should wake up soon, Will says. Did he come to see you yet, by the way?"

"Not yet, but, it's fine. Just...make sure someone comes to tell me when Jay wakes up. Hell, he'd probably say the same thing, but I need to hear his voice again."

"I'll be sure to tell you...we all need to hear his voice again."

 **In the Cafeteria:**

Antonio sat at the table with Will for a while longer talking, until the speaker came on through the quiet cafeteria.

" _Paging Dr. Halstead. Room 19 in ICU. Dr. Halstead. Room 19 in ICU."_

Will looked up in curiosity as he heard he was being paged to his brother's hospital room.

"That's my cue. Come with?" Will said.

"Uh, y-yeah sure." Antonio replied. The two men stood up and walked from the table, Antonio throwing his coffee away after his last sip. That was the only thing keeping him awake. He wanted to be there for Jay when he woke up.

Finally reaching the room, Will's face was concerned and he hoped nothing had been happening. He didn't see a nurse or any other doctors in there. Only Mouse.

"Mouse?" Will said, then his voice fading out as he noticed the greenish-blue that was always familiar. It was Jay's eyes, wide open.

Antonio looked toward the two detectives and walked over to the other side of Jay's bed. A smile shot on his face immediately.

"Hey. Hey, bud." Antonio said quietly with a grin, so overjoyed to see Jay's eyes open once again.

"Hey." Jay rasped, voice still weak from being unused for two weeks.

"Man, it's nice to hear your voice." Antonio replied. Jay grinned a little bit, then it faded away as he was thinking back on the events from two weeks ago.

He looked at Antonio, remembering the crash.

He remembered himself yelling Antonio's name. He remembered seeing Erin right next to him as she crashed into the windshield.

"You remember...anything?" Will said softly. Of course, he did. Right now, he couldn't get it out of his head.

"I remember…" he replied with concerned eyes,"are you okay?" he asked Antonio.

"I'm okay, Jay. I'm alright."

"Erin?"

"She's okay. She's the one that got us help after the crash happened. She's the one that pretty much saved you."

"How long?"

"Two weeks..." Antonio said, clearing his throat after those two words. It was painful, the two weeks. Thinking back on them. Thinking back from the crash. From the paramedics rushing Jay into the trauma room.

"You'll probably be here for a while. I can't say how long. While your body was in the coma, it focused on healing you. It didn't have time for damaging. So you never had symptoms. Now that you're awake, you'll be having some delayed symptoms." Will warned him.

"You're gonna get through this. I promise. That's what Jay Halstead does, right?" Mouse said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean if I didn't have a damn cast on my leg I could get through it much faster." Jay joked.

"That's my man." Antonio smiled. Jay scoffed a little, only for it to turn into a coughing fit from his Then suddenly, the glass door opened, and soft voice appeared.

"Jay?" The voice spoke. It was Janice. She seemed sore. Still dressed in hospital sweats, she made her way toward the bed.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing outta bed?" Will said, grabbing a hold of her arm, helping her walk.

"I'm okay, I'm fine. I just didn't think I could live much longer myself without seeing my brothers."

"Janice?" Jay questioned, examining her damaged body.

Antonio helped her as she tried to walk to the side of Jay's bed. He was able to sit up just enough, with Mouse's help, to. to let her wrap her arms around him.

"What happened?" He asked, being the big brother he was.

"You don't need to worry about it now. Let's just say that they got those sons of bitches. We just need to focus on you getting better, okay, big brother?"

 _To be continued..._


	24. Save

**A/N: So, I forgot to add this on my update for FITD...please send me prompts! You can PM me or just write them I'm the review! I live prompts, I've just never posted any yet, so I'd love to do that for you guys. Enjoy this chapter!**

" _Janice?" Jay questioned, examining her damaged body._

 _Antonio helped her as she tried to walk to the side of Jay's bed. He was able to sit up just enough to let her wrap her arms around him._

" _What happened?" He asked, being the big brother he was._

" _You don't need to worry about it now. Let's just say that they got those sons of bitches. We just need to focus on you getting better, okay?"_

 _To be continued…_

 **At the Hospital:**

It was nearly eleven at night. The team had gone home. Janice had been cleared to go home with her husband. He even told her he'd take off work for a few days to be with her.

Will was in the locker room in the ER. Even though he was his brother's doctor, he was still on shift with other duties.

He sat in the swivel chair at the computer. The screen glowed bright as the light was off and the room was dark. The ER still lit up slightly.

He had his fists folded in the other with his head resting on them. He closed his eyes, mostly because of the excruciating headache he had.

Just as he let an exhausted sigh escape, Natalie Manning walked in with a coffee and patient file. She noticed him sitting there and was tempted to turn the light on. But, she knows the stress he's going through. She assumed the light would aggravate the obvious headache he had.

"You look horrible. You should go home, get some rest." She said, doing her own thing at the coffee counter.

"I can't." He replied, voice strained and exhausted.

"You know you can only work 12 hour shifts, right?"

"Yeah...yeah, I know."

"I know you need to be here for your brother, but you need to take care of yourself, too, Will."

"I-I...I know. I can't, Nat. I can't leave."

"We can take care of him here. Just get some rest."

"I-"

"Don't argue. At least take a catnap in an exam room. Maggie's got you covered." She winked, and was finishing up preparing her coffee. Will smirked at her and sighed, shutting his eyes and setting his head back on his fists. His tiredness set in, just as his pager went off inside his pocket.

His eyes popped open and he grunted. His tired body was achy. He pulled out his beeping pager and looked at the message.

His tired eyes immediately looked scared. Anxiousness filled his stomach. It hurt him, and twisted him sick. His spine chilled.

"O-oh my god…" he said under his breath.

"What? Will, what is it?" Natalie said, near to pulling the door open to leave. Will unfroze and shot up from the chair.

"It's Jay, we gotta go now!" Will said, beginning to rush out as Natalie followed.

' _Code Blue. Code Blue._

 _Dr. Halstead._

 _Room 19._

 _ICU. Code Blue._

 _Dr. Halstead._

 _Room 19._

 _ICU.'_

The two doctors ran to the ICU. They could see from the end of the hallway all the nurses that ran into Jay's room. They could hear the sound of the heart monitor wail.

They reached the room and the commotion caused a plethora of confusion.

"What the hell happened?!" Will said, as he hurried by the nurses and over to his brother's side.

"His fever is over 105. It just skyrocketed! His heart rate's going crazy." The nurse explained.

"Alright, Acetaminophen, Sotalol, and cooling blankets. Just like before. I need them quick! We need to intubate!" Will demanded in a rush.

A nurse rushed to a crash cart and grabbed from the drawers a syringe of Sotalol and an Acetaminophen IV drip bag. Another nurse hurried to intubate.

The nurse handed the IV drip to Will, allowing him to put it up and put the IV needle in Jay's arm.

On his other arm, Natalie took the syringe and administered the drug into his system.

Another nurse had fetched cooling blankets, and the team of doctors and nurses laid them around Jay's body.

"Heart rate decreasing." The nurse confirmed. Will looked at the monitor as the nurse explained and finally heard the words he wanted to hear.

He closed his eyes and sighed out, finally having a chance to breathe.

Relief washed over him, and the only thing that matter at the moment, was that Jay's heart was beating and he was breathing.

"Alright, let's spread these blankets out. We gotta get his temperature down." Natalie said, minorly gaining her breath from the chaos.

"Damn it, I shouldn't even have left the room." Will said quietly.

As the medical staff continued to finish up, a beep went off and rang quietly through the room. The same sound as Will's pager.

Everyone looked around, murmuring that it wasn't there's.

Will picked his out of his pocket and turned off the beeping.

"I gotta go." Will said as he looked at the small machine and then put it away gently. His face looked exhausted and anxious at the same time, but it seemed like this didn't faze him, although he seemed disturbed.

"Who paged?" Natalie questioned.

"Goodwin." He said, looking at her. Then he looked down at his brother, realizing that he couldn't leave. He had to make sure Jay was okay.

"Will...trust me. I got him. Okay?" She said, locking eyes with him once again.

His eyes were glittery and scared and worried. But, he nodded, and put Jay in her hands for a while.

He knows he can leave Jay's room, as long as he's still in the hospital. But, after events like this it was hard.

She nodded back, and finally with ease, Jay was able to leave the room.

He reached Goodwin's office and came in, shutting the door behind him.

She looked up at him and stood from her chair.

"You paged me?" Will began, as he walked over to her desk.

"Take a seat, Dr. Halstead." she said sternly.

"No, I-I'm okay." he replied and stood in front of her desk.

"Will, I can tell that you're anxious about your brother, but you're not in trouble. Please, take a seat." She softened her voice. She definitely understood how this must have been for him.

He looked at her and realized what he was doing. What he was thinking and feeling. How he was acting. He needed to relax. No matter how much he stressed the matter on hand.

So, he finally sat down gently and pulled some weight off his shoulders.

She sat down too, to make him feel more comfortable and less anxious.

"Look, I know what you're going through. I do. Your brother's been in the hospital for almost three weeks now. It's tough. But, you've been overworking your shifts. You need to take care of yourself, too."

"... I-I know. I just…"

"You need rest, Will." She chimed in. He looked down in a shame sort of way. She looked at him, tilting her head at his reaction. She knew he probably understood what she'd been saying, so she continued to say something else to break the ice.

"How is your brother, Dr. Halstead?"

"Uh, his fever shot above 105. His heart rate was out-of-the-park, but we were able to stabilize him. We administered Sotalol and put him on an IV drip of Acetaminophen." he replied quietly, feeling vulnerable.

"I'm glad you're sticking with it, considering what's been going on. Many doctors would lose themselves in these situations. But, for now...I need to you to end your shift, take off your coat, and be a visitor. Find some way to rest, no matter if it's at home or in a chair next to your brother's hospital room." She explained, standing up from her seat again. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Natalie Manning peeked in.

"Dr. Manning, what do you need?* She said politely. Will stood up, too, and faced the young doctor. Her face looked disappointed, as if bad news was about to arise again.

"Dr. Manning?"

"We found some internal bleeding in Jay's abdomen. It looks like it's coming from the damage done to his liver. It also it explains the recent nausea he's been having, as well as the fever. His liver hasn't been functioning properly, so it's been causing issues with filtering blood in the intestines, etcetera. Dr. Rhodes is doing an emergency operation on him now, and he confirmed the information." she explained.

"What about his fever? They can't operate with him like that." Will remarked.

"...They're going to force his temperature down."

 **In the Operating Room:**

"Alright, we're about ready administer the liquid. Whenever you're ready, Dr. Rhodes." The assistant surgeon said.

He nodded at her. His hands were up, making sure he didn't touch anything with his gloves on. He had a mask over his mouth and nose and glasses on, getting ready for the operation.

Though all lives are just as important as each other's, Rhodes knew Jay more than an average patient. It wasn't just Will's brother and taking responsibility of the young Halstead sibling, but Jay was a close friend.

Rhodes looked down at Jay. His face was pale, and the tube was already there. His eyelids had been taped over and his arms were rested next to his head.

Everything was all ready, and it was time to begin. But, first he needed to say something.

"Hey, Jay. I need you to do me a favor. I'm gonna help you, but I need you to help me, too. Just stay strong, okay? I just need you to hang on. Your brother's counting on me, and he'll kick my ass if I don't fix you. Just stay strong." Rhodes whispered to Jay, hoping that Jay would what the words, or at least feel the hope and a sympathy Rhodes showed in his voice.

He looked at Jay for a moment, thinking about how important this was. To him. To Will. To Intelligence.

To Jay.

"Alright...let's begin."

 _To be continued..._

 ** _Send in prompts!_**


	25. Saved

_**A/N:**_ **Wow, my goodness gosh it's been forever! I didn't forget about you I promise! I feel so bad! I'm so sorry. I think about y'all everyday, I just never have time. Then I try to post and I also end up getting sidetracked! Plus, school just started up again. Even better. But, I will try to get these chapters to you as best I can! I haven't forgot, you're always on my mind! Please, enjoy!**

 _Everything was all ready, and it was time to begin. But, first he needed to say something._

" _Hey, Jay. I need you to do me a favor. I'm gonna help you, but I need you to help me, too. Just stay strong, okay? I just need you to hang on. Your brother's counting on me, and he'll kick my ass if I don't fix you. Just stay strong." Rhodes whispered to Jay, hoping that Jay would what the words, or at least feel the hope and a sympathy Rhodes showed in his voice._

 _He looked at Jay for a moment, thinking about how important this was. To him. To Will. To Intelligence._

 _To Jay._

" _Alright...let's begin."_

 _To be continued…_

"Okay, get ready to administer the liquid. We have to freeze his core temp. to 69.8 degrees." Rhodes explained the the medical team in the room.

"On my count," said the nurse,"three...two...one."

The nurse counted down slowly, and the timer began. Dr. Rhodes slowly put pressure on the IV bag full of cold liquid and it began to run through the clear tube. It ran down through the tube in Jay's throat and entered his system.

One nurse monitored his temperature as it went down, and others stood by.

"Beginning at 99.8…

Down to 91.8.

87.5.

83.3.

79.6.

77.8..." The nurse counted down, until they reached the targeted temperature of Jay's core. Once they got around 70 degrees, Dr. Rhodes took his scalpel and got prepares, examining how surroundings.

He had an important life on the line. Although he and Will Halstead were different terms at times, but Jay was his blood. Not only that, but he was a friend to Rhodes.

Jay was in his hands right now. Right under his fingertips. He had to be smart.

"We're at 69.8 degrees."

"Alright, let's get this started.* Rhodes said seriously, as he looked up generously at his colleagues. He looked back down to the patient as he began to make the starting incision.

 **In the Intelligence Precinct:**

The place felt empty. Two of their detectives weren't present, with Jay in the hospital, and Erin with her badge sitting on Voight's desk. Nobody knew the "behind the scenes" of whether or not Erin would come back.

Antonio was on edge about the whole situation. No one knew what Erin was up to and no one's had an update from the hospital on Jay's current condition.

Aside from Mouse being a wreck, as well, he was lost in thought most of the time instead of doing paper work. Not paying attention, his phone began to buzz loudly, alarming him as he flinched.

Of course everyone looked, but Mouse didn't care as he looked at the caller ID. He answered it and flew the phone to his ear and spoke near to a panic.

"Will?" He questioned. Hopefully the older Halstead was on the phone to give them an update. A good one?

" _Hey, I just have an update."_

"Yeah, I-I'm gonna put it on speaker for the team." He said, and took the phone away to allow the team to listen.

They got up from their desks and made their way towards Mouse's, as well as Voight who appeared from his office.

"What do you got, Will?" Antonio said.

" _Jay's, uh...he's in emergency surgery right now. Before he was rushed in, his fever shot up and he was on the brink of seizing. But,_

 _we found internal bleeding, probably from the damage from his liver. Maybe shifting around ripped the stitches from the inside. It could be the cause of his fever."_

Everyone had a look of concern and disbelief.

"My god…" Antonio said.

"Is he?" Mouse said, knowing that Will would know what he meant.

" _Stable? That I know of, yes. But, I'm not in the operating room. At the moment, I-I don't know. Dr. Rhodes is doing everything he can."_

Mouse began to feel his hands tremble under the desk. He looked down at them subtly and tried to keep them steady. He needed to keep himself steady, or he'd probably lose himself, too.

" _It'll be a few hours before the surgery ends. We'll see what happens then."_

"O-okay. Thanks, Will." Antonio said, sort of in a shock state.

" _No problem. I'll see you soon."_ Will replied quietly, like he was losing his ability to speak without disbelief or grief or even shame in his voice.

After the call ended, with Alvin Olinsky being the hearty man he is, he decided he needed to tell Erin.

He grabbed his cell phone off of his desk and headed downstairs to the cage room where he could be alone for a moment.

It was dark and intimidating down there with the cage. Every time you'd look it, you'd think of the history of punches and beatings, blood and sweat that went on in there. It killed a soul to look at it, it made someone angry, but it felt so right for all the damage some people have done.

Alvin looked away from the cage, and dialed Erin's number and finally heard her voice.

" _Hello?"_ She said groggy and tired.

"Erin...it's Alvin Olinsky."

" _Alvin?"_

"I just wanted to reach out and tell you how Jay was doing."

" _...O-okay."_ She was definitely worried. She never really got informed on his condition. She's only been to visit Jay a few times. But, only when he was in a coma. She didn't know if she could face him awake.

"He woke up. But, he's not gonna be out of the hospital anytime soon." Alvin explained.

" _Al, w-what do mean?"_

"He's gonna be having delayed effects...from the crash. From his injuries. He was rushed to emergency surgery."

Erin didn't respond. She only sat there in silence. What Alvin didn't know was that she was sitting on the couch with a bottle of pills and a few crushed ones sitting on the coffee table in front of her. There was a shot glass half filled with some hard liquor and the bottle sitting next to it.

"I just wanted to tell you that he woke up, from what I hear. Just, if you wanted to visit him. Talk to him after surgery. Just in case anything else could happen...God forbid."

" _I-I don't know if I can face him, Al...I mean,_ _ **I**_ _left. I'm the one that got him into this, I-"_

"It's Jay...he'd never think you were the one that did this to him. He'll understand."

 **Hours Later:**

Jay had gotten out of surgery not too long ago, and it was only minutes ago that he woke up to feel the slight pain in his abdomen from where the bleeding was and where the surgery was. The good part is he didn't feel nauseous, dizzy, or hot from the fever that he had previously.

He felt much better than he did. Of course when he couldn't use up any more pain medication he'd feel a little bit more like hell. But, as of now, he finally felt like he was getting better. Like he was one step away from getting out of the hospital.

He noticed next to him, a familiar face. He hasn't seen it in weeks. Erin Lindsay.

She gasped when she noticed Jay had awaken. His oxygen mask fogging everytime he breathed, which told her that he was breathing, which gave her relief.

But, the first thing he noticed when he looked at her complexion were the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's good to...see you awake. S-Sorry if I woke you...I-I should go anyways." She stuttered. She stood up, sniffling and clutching her handbag close to her, like she felt vulnerable for questions and judgement from him.

"No...no, stay." She heard him say in whisper, muffled even more under the mask. She stopped and dropped her hands from holding her hand bag close to her body. Her vulnerable, tight positioning relaxed as she made the eye contact with him that she refused to make before.

He looked at her with gentle eyes, showing her that it was okay for her to sit back down.

She scooted her chair in a little bit when she realized he was trying to speak, but it was difficult with the mask and the lack of use of his voice, so his voice was quiet and at a whisper.

"I heard you…talking to me… While I was in th-the coma…" he rasped out to her. She thought back and finally remembered her words.

"Jay…I'm-" She tried. Trying to say 'I'm sorry.'

"N-No...it's...it's okay."

"It's not, Jay. It's not okay…I left. I left you...I left us. Then, I did this...I can't live with myself...Jay-"

"Th-This wasn't your...fault. I...forgive you, Er."

Those words shook her, like she didn't believe it. She couldn't believe she was forgiven. But why? She thought. He shouldn't forgive her.

"Here…c-come up here." he insisted, telling her to lay next to him on the white bed.

"No, I'll hurt you." She said, but she his head and mumbled a no. She thought for a moment, but finally fumbled gently onto the bed next to him. His cast was on the other side of his body, so Erin didn't hurt him, really. She wasn't putting pressure on his side or anything. She only shuffled a minute before laying here head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. His breathe was heavier than she remembered, but he was wearing an oxygen mask.

The laid there for a while as Erin tried her best to hold her sobbing back. Tears streamed every one in a while from her face and onto his clothing. He slowly moved his weak arm up to her shoulder and caressed it comfortingly.

He always did that when she needed it and it always told her 'don't cry…it'll all be okay.' It took a few minutes of silence for it to be broken by a question from Erin.

"Why did you forgive me?" She whispered in a sob.

"Because, I-I love you. Don't…forget that."

"I'm s-so sorry…I'm sorry I left...I left us. I-" she tried to explain until her sobs cut her off and Jay chimed in.

"I know...I know. It's okay, Er. We're gonna…get back...on t-track." By then, it seemed hard for him to breathe and get his words out. She could tell. She agreed, sucked up her sobs, and picked her head up.

"I know we will…now, let's just rest and reset for a while." She smiled, and he nodded back just as she leaned in to kiss his cheek before laying back down on his shoulder.

Before they knew it, they were both fast asleep.

 _To be continued..._

 _PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I NEED YOUR PRETTY BRAINS TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!_


	26. Medication Man

**A/N: See, I told you I'd get a chapter up before Monday! You thought it'd be Sunday, or later! But, I'm back in buisness. My apologies for the lack of updating this story. Writer's block was so bad. This wontybe the most interesting chapter, but it'll get better. I'll be adding more Linstead life, and don't worry, the hurt Jay will not go away in this story! You know me!**

 **But, before you head on, can y'all do me a huge favor?**

 **One of my favorite people, Austin Carlile from the band Of Mice and Men has been in the hospital for a month, struggling with the battle of Marfan's Syndrome, a heart condition. I love him so much. So much.**

 **My sweet, sweet Austin.**

 **If you could please, go to my Twitter, DawseysLinstead, and spread the tweet that's pinned to my profile around. It would mean the world to me. I want him to possibly see it. I send him tweets and Snapchats everyday, hoping he'll see them. If you could retweet my pinned tweet it would mean the world. Thank you so much.**

 **Enjoy this chapter, and review about how you liked it and give me ideas for upcoming chapters!**

"I'm _s-so sorry…I'm sorry I left...I left us. I-" she tried to explain until her sobs cut her off and Jay chimed in._

" _I know...I know. It's okay, Er. We're gonna…get back...on t-track." By then, it seemed hard for him to breathe and get his words out. She could tell. She agreed, sucked up her sobs and picked her head up._

" _I know we will…now, let's just rest and reset for a while." She smiled, and he nodded back just as she leaned in to kiss his cheek before laying back down on his shoulder._

 _Before they knew it, they were both fast asleep._

 _To be continued…_

Only weeks had passed by since the two had fallen asleep on the hospital bed. Only weeks passed since Jay had woken up for surgery, hopefully his last. Only weeks had passed since he was talking again. Only weeks had passed until Will noticed the two snuggled up, together again.

Only weeks had passed since Jay was finally released from the hospital. It was finally over and Jay...he survived. After everything he went through, he was finally on the road to recovery.

It wasn't time Jay to come back to work just yet. Voight wanted to be sure Jay was completely out of the woods before going out to face the action.

As Jay opened his eyes from a good night's sleep, he reached his arm across the bed. It was cold and empty, but in a good way when Erin came walking back into the room with a laundry basket of clothes.

She smiled once she noticed his vibrant eyes watching her walk into the room. He turned to his head to see the time. Nearly eleven o'clock, usually later than he used to wake up, at least before the accident. But, it wasn't like he needed to be at work.

He turned his head back over to Erin as she began to fold clothes and stuff them in drawers.

"You know you're _really_ late for work right?" Jay exaggerated. She chuckled and turned to him, one hand on her hip and the other leaning herself against the dresser.

"Voight's got my back." She replied with a smirk, Jay turning up the corner of his mouth, as well. She folded a few pieces of clothing and turned back to Jay. His eyes followed her's as she walked back to her empty side of the bed and crawled onto it, resting her head on Jay's bear shoulder. She giggled and brought her eyes up to look at his pretty face.

"How are you feeling?" She questioned, just like every morning.

"Better. Everyday." He replied.

"Everyday..."

"Only a few more weeks and I'll be back to kicking ass."

"If Voight doesn't put you at a desk the first few days."

"If anything I'll be hanging with Mouse-"

"Don't say 'and beer' either. You can't drink with your meds, asshole." She coaxed jokingly.

"Only a few. Mouse wouldn't let me go more than that."

"Honey, Mouse's job is to break the rules."

"Exactly." Jay said, Erin sitting up slightly from his chest, just to give him the stink-eye. He smiled and winked, making her open mouth turn up a corner. Eventually turning into a full blown smile. She had the use to punch his shoulder, but she only shook her head and smiled as they both began to laugh.

"Jay Halstead, what am I going to do with you?" She smirked, looking into his eyes.

"Well, you can kiss me...?" He replied. And that's exactly what she did as she leaned in and crashed into his lips. She pulled back again with her still remaining smile and looked him in his beautiful, vibrant green eyes.

"You up for getting out of this place in a few?" She questioned.

"To where?" He replied.

'Maybe to the District with me, probably Molly's later if you're up for it."

"Absolutely."

"Awesomeness. And guess what?"

"You ask a lot of questions?"

"Shut up, Halstead!" She laughed,"No! I made breakfast! You just might not get any now!"

Jay chuckled as he watched her get up off the bed with a sassy smirk.

"W-wait!" He said, but barely as the word drowned inaudibly in his laughing.

"Get your ass outta bed, Detective Chuckles!" She retorted jokingly once more as she walked from the room. He laid his head back on the pillow will a full smile and rolled his eyes and laughing before pulling the covers off slowly and getting up.

After getting clothed, Jay wanders to the kitchen to find Erin making two plates of breakfast and two cups of coffee.

"Wow, Sleeping Beauty's up!" She jested. He smirked and walked past her and to the cabinet to grab his medications, consisting of pain meds, temporary heart rate meds, and other meds to help him heal.

"I didn't have to remind you this morning." Erin told him, moving her from the plates of food to him.

"Getting out of bed faster than I should have reminded me today." He replied. Her faced consisted of somewhat of a concerned look when she furrowed her eyebrows. It was normal that he'd have pain, hopefully today it wasn't worse than usual and that it didn't just go over his head. Instead, that he thought about his meds.

"Glad you remembered. Pain worse?"

"...Nope." He replied, but seemed hesitant behind the confidence in his answer.

"That's good." She said, somewhat disappointed, but went along with hiding it. Her concern for him killed her to keep inside, but a question asked is only going to be a question unanswered when it comes to Jay and his frequent stubbornness.

Jay swallowed down the hand full of meds with a cup of water and sighed as he poured the remaining water in the sink. He placed the cup in the sink and laid his palms on the corner and wrapped his fingers around the edge of the counter and looked down, shutting his eyes a few times. Trying to blink away the pain was the last thing he could resort to until the pain meds kicked in. Some days he's hesitant to take more than he's been prescribed. But, he had to tough it out in order to keep Erin content, even if it meant lying.

"Ready to go after we eat?" Erin questioned, taking him a moment to respond, but after she hummed questioningly, he turned around widening his eyes in interest of her question and responding with a nod and a smile.

She smiled back and quickly switched it to a slight frown that displayed some of her hidden unease for her partner. Her heart hurt to see him, like the tip of the knife was touching it. All while butterflies flew through her stomach like thread was being pulled back and forth in her torso.

But, it had to be about her trust in him. She trusted him to tell her the truth. Even if she knew he was lying…

 _To be continued…_

 **Don't forget to review! Love you, lovelies!**


	27. Force and Ease

**A/N: Hello, y'all! It's been a month, but at least it wasn't two like last time! Lol. Omg.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's an easy going chapter, I have some plans for some interesting action coming up soon. I also got a chapter up for FITD if you haven't seen it.**

 **But, in the mean time, after you read, PM or review me your ideas for the next chapter! I've got massive writer's block, so tell me what you would like to read!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

" _Glad you remembered. Pain worse?"_

" _...Nope." He replied, but seemed hesitant behind the confidence in his answer._

" _That's good." She said, somewhat disappointed, but went along with hiding it. Her concern for him killed her to keep inside, but a question asked is only going to be a question unanswered when it comes to Jay and his frequent stubbornness._

 _Jay swallowed down the hand full of meds with a cup of water and sighed as he poured the remaining water in the sink. He placed the cup in the sink and laid his palms on the corner and wrapped his fingers around the edge of the counter and looked down, shutting his eyes a few times. Trying to blink away the pain was the last thing he could resort to until the pain meds kicked in. Some days he's hesitant to take more than he's been prescribed. But, he had to tough it out in order to keep Erin content, even if it meant lying._

" _Ready to go after we eat?" Erin questioned, taking him a moment to respond, but after she hummed questioningly, he turned around widening his eyes in interest of her question and responding with a nod and a smile._

 _She smiled back and quickly switched it to a slight frown that displayed some of her hidden unease for her partner. Her heart hurt to see him, like the tip of the knife was touching it. All while butterflies flew through her stomach like thread was being pulled back and forth in her torso._

 _But, it had to be about her trust in him. She trusted him to tell her the truth. Even if she knew he was lying…_

 _To be continued…_

Soon after they ate breakfast, they headed to the District until Jay's physical therapy appointment later that day. Jay found it easier on Erin to drive him from the District instead of her going home and getting him. He couldn't drive until about the time where he was able to go to work again. But, as of now, it would nice for Jay to finally see everyone again and get out of the depressing house. On days when Erin wasn't home, he was there by himself. Most days, she had tried to stay him with him so they could relax and take it easy while Jay healed. It was good for both of them to also heal mentally from everything. Erin tried to stay home especially on Jay's worst days. During his worst of pain or depression. Being alone, tons of medication, and pain did not go well together.

As they approached the stairs of the District, Jay hesitated to stop. Only because he didn't want to face the trouble of walking up stairs. It was still difficult to move properly still. But, he didn't want to bother Erin with that trouble. It was so stupid to be in pain over something so simple as walking up the stairs, but the simplicity was the issue. That's why it felt so stupid. But, Erin was a mastermind. She could tell immediately, as Jay nearly halted, what was the matter.

"I can help you...it's okay, Jay. Don't be embarrassed to ask when you need help. That's what I'm here for. To help you through this." She smiled at him, as both of them came to a stop. He locked eyes with her and flashed a grin before he nodded gently and walked a few steps more and onto the first step. He held onto the rail, trying to block out the restriction of his legs,

"Don't force it. Just take it easy." She said, now holding onto his arm. With a few moments of patience, Jay was finally able to ease up the stairs at a fairly normal pace, not forcing himself.

Erin locked fingers with Jay, still letting him rest his forearm on hers for the support he needed. He made sure not to rely completely on her for support. If he felt unsteady, he'd depend on the railing or her arm when he needed. But, going up the stairs was simple and they'd done with ease. Together. That's what they aimed for in this process, was to get through it together.

No one could get past the lobby without getting held up by Platt, obviously. But, in this case it was really impossible. She hasn't seen Jay Halstead and his pretty smile and glittery eyes. All the qualities of her one and only Detective Chuckles.

"Jay, oh my god!" Platt's face lit up as she emphasized her words, sitting up from her miserable work and walking out from behind the desk.

Her reaction was sudden, but enthusiastic. It kind of scared Jay. He had finally removed the expression of pain off of his face from the stairs, it agonized him even more to have the shit scared out of him.

"Hey, Platt!" Erin spoke, knowing she herself was shaken by the suddenness of Platt's expression.

"How are you doing, kid?!"

"I'm rusty, but not too shabby." Jay replied.

"It sure had been a while."

"Yeah. Yeah, it has...I'm glad to be back though."

"You aren't coming back to work yet are you? Hank, you know him, he'll make you sit at the desk."

"Yeah, not yet, but soon. Another week or two and I'll be out of the woods."

"That's great to hear. I'm glad I ran into you. Oh, hey, Lindsay!"

"Yeah?"

"Take this up there, while you're at it. I might have a case for you."

"What about?"

"Well, you'll know it when you get up there and read it."

Erin looked at her humorously exasperated, turning the corner of her mouth as a slight grin. She ssnatched the manilla file folder and headed on with Jay, letting him lean on the handrail as he needed.

Platt watched as Jay hiddenly struggled to move up the stairs, the scene tugged on her heart a little bit, but she moved her focus away and continued back to her desk and paperwork.

It took some effort, but the two finally reached the top of the stairs to the bullpen, as if on cue, when everyone got up in excitement to see their colleague and friend.

"H-Hey! It's good to see you, man!" Antonio bursted out, shooting up from his desk like a bullet. He hugged Jay, but immediately pushed the thought of the slight fragility and limp Jay had hinted when he walked in, and realized to be gentle, no matter how bad he wanted to squeeze the hell out of him.

"You, too, brother." Jay replied, hugging him back with pleasure.

"Jay…" Mouse said, sort of softly, but with the biggest toothy smile on his face. Jay turned around and instantly hugged him back, despite any pain he endured.

He took his time to greet everyone talk before Voight walked in. Jay turned, with the surprise of Voight appearing in his vision.

"Jay!" He heard. He felt a bit intimidated, only up until a smile shot onto the sergeant's face he gently pulled Jay and wrapped his arms around him in a friendly manner.

Hank pulled away and kept his arm around Jay's shoulder for a moment as he spoke to Jay like he had just met him.

"Hey, how ya feeling, kid? How ya been?" Voight questioned with a grin.

"Not out of the woods yet, but I'm pulling through alright."

"He's just hanging around for a bit until PT later." Erin added.

"Perfect, you can help with a case." Voight teased, but he knew Jay would take him up on that offer. Of course, not going on foot-chases, but probably helping Mouse out with some stuff.

"Speaking of case…" Erin continued to digress as she held out the file folder to it, he opened it up and examined the information formation that was written inside. It was barely anything, but that made it feel like a case. After noticing there wasn't much information, he spoke firmly of what he thought.

"What? What is it?" Erin questioned.

"John Doe case. This morning I got a call to investigate this, but I was waiting for you. A double murder, two bodies found nearly decapitated and hidden in a storage unit. There's been a chain of these across Chicago."

"It could just be a coincidence. Killers like this hide their bodies in warehouses and storage places all the time…"

"I'm not so sure. Let's go to the scene. Mouse, I'm leaving you with the case to see if you can dig a little deeper."

"Let's roll." Antonio spoke, clipping his badge onto his belt and grabbing his phone. Everyone else grabbed their needed belongings, including Erin. But, before following the rest of the team, she walked toward Mouse's desk and watched him for a second as he fiddled with things on his desk before she spoke.

"Hey," Erin said, getting his attention,"Better keep an eye on him. And the beer." She winked, and Mouse smirked as Jay did the same.

"Get on outta here." Jay remarked and smiled, as she brushed past him and followed the team away.

 _To be continued..._

 **Don't forget to leave a review or PM of what you would like to read in the next few chapters!**

 **Until next chapter, love you, lovelies!**


	28. A Chat And a Beer or Two

**A/N: Hey, y'all! Sorry for the delay again, I know you guys wanted me to get this up soon. I've been busy with school and all. I was really falling behind on writing because my chapters caught up on here with the chapter I had been writing. I had massive writers block. I will hopefully post another of FITD as soon as I can as well.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a bit longer, it has some much needed Mouse and Jay.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review or PM me about anything you would like to read!**

" _Let's roll." Antonio spoke, clipping his badge onto his belt and grabbing his phone. Everyone else grabbed their needed belongings, including Erin. But, before following the rest of the team, she walked toward Mouse's desk and watched him for a second as he fiddled with things on his desk before she spoke._

" _Hey," Erin said, getting his attention,"Better keep an eye on him. And the beer." She winked, and Mouse smirked as Jay did the same._

" _Get on outta here." Jay remarked and smiled, as she brushed past him and followed the team away._

 _To be continued…_

 **At the Crime Scene:**

The team pulled up and met up with Commander Crowley outside of the dingy storage unit building

"Commander." Voight introduced.

"Commander." Erin repeated a little quieter.

"Hank, Erin. Nice to see you all again. Not at the best place though, I could say. Let's take a look inside, shall we." She replied, and turned around as the team proceeded to follow her.

They reached the bodies and without thorough examination, everyone's expressions turned disgusted yet taut at what they were seeing. It was almost enough to make somebody throw up. Almost everyone on the team made uneasy faces, maybe even turning away and scoffing disgustedly.

The bodies that laid were covered in blood, head to toe. Hair from the scalp was patchy, but barely visible. The lips...what the hell? It looks like they'd been cut away. The jagged skin was bloody, covering the teeth that were exposed completely. The skin around the eyes seemed eroded somehow, and left the full, round and widened eye to show. It was disturbing.

"Uh, the eyes...ugh…" Erin remarked. She seemed highly disgusted. Many times she would, everyone would, but damn...this was a nightmare.

"Sorry, detective." Said the CSI who was examining the body next to them. He looked up at her as she swallowed back the urge to be sick. A uneasy frown and furrowed eyebrows settled when he grabbed the unzipped flap of the bag and placed it back over the body.

The second body looked exactly like the first one, like a skeleton.

"From what it looks like, there was obvious physical abuse, and it seemed like some starvation or weight loss method was used."

"Have you identified the bodies?" Antonio questioned.

"We haven't even identified the sex yet. We'll have to wait for the coroner to examine the body."

"They must not have went missing in Chicago. We never got a missing persons case that we haven't finished." Ruzek pointed out.

"...We've gotta finish this one now." Said Voight. The team looked at him, then looked back at the body that was now hidden under the black body bag.

 **At the District:**

The two men had ended up traveling down to the basement tech room where Mouse does most of his work. Erin had left Jay with Mouse for a while, trusting him to keep him away from beer. It was common that the two would be down there having some brother to brother time, of course with a cooler.

"One beer…" Mouse told Jay, as he pulled the cooler out from under the desk. He looked up at Jay who had shot a sly-brow on his face as his method of persuasion,"okay, two beers. That's all. Anything more and I rat you out."

"Okay, okay!" Jay laughed as Mouse tossed him a beer, and gave one to himself.

"Alright, I'm gonna take a look at these locations. I think they're names of storage buildings like the case." Mouse said, as Jay sat up in his seat and took a quick look at the papers in the folder.

"Names of the victims are in there, too...seems like there were two victims at every scene.

"Looks like some of the identities aren't known."

"The sex, too."

"The majority seems like their women though. Few men. How about you check out these names and make a list of any survivors, looks like there's a couple. Try and find any victim's reports. Maybe a name or a description popped up somewhere."

"On it."

"I'll see if there's any relations in the locations."

The two got to work, Mouse on his two screened computer, and Jay on a laptop. Mouse didn't hesitate to turn the small television on to the football game reruns while they worked. The white noise game them more concentration and if they needed a break they could just look at the screen.

"Hey, so how you doing, Jay?" Mouse questioned casually.

"Oh, uh...I'm-I'm doing okay...Still getting back into the swing of things, I guess." He replied, looking at his screen.

"PT helping?"

"Can't say I need it, or want it, but I probably wouldn't be better without it."

"...Head okay?" Jay looked at him, _knowing_ what he meant. But, didn't want to speak, like his words were restricted.

"Both of us know what I mean." Mouse said again.

"...I mean, sometimes I get nightmares. Or I get paranoid. But, I-I don't think too much of it. I don't want to throw myself into something that I don't need to."

Mouse 'hmm'-ed, but didn't say anything more, knowing Jay didn't really talk about this stuff. But, he's never going to stop watching over Jay or worrying about him.

"...you know...when I was...when I was in the coma...I could hear _everything_. I was like, in a dream, but everything anyone said, I could hear it. I remember how Erin barely came, because of how guilty she felt. I could remember her crying and squeezing my hand. Begging me to wake up. I wanted to, but I couldn't.

"And then during the time I was out, I went back through...pretty much all of my life. I remember things that were so faint. But, I still had to relive all the things from...from overseas, too."

"...Crash course on being in a coma." Mouse remarked, Jay giving a small laugh and a 'yeah' back. Typical, witty Greg.

"...No, but, I remember how hard it was for me to...to go and see you. To sit there and listen to nothing but your heart monitor and the oxygen tube whistle. You were all covered in wires. At the beginning with mostly bruises and cuts.

"But it was so hard to go, because every time I sat there and I spoke to you, your heart rate would spike and they told me they didn't know if it was a panic attack or a nightmare or what. I thought it was me." Mouse explained slowly.

"...because I heard you...and then I just thought about...if I was gonna die or not….I thought I was gonna die and...and leave you. My brother. Erin. The team."

"I...I was so afraid that you were, too…" Mouse sucked in the sides of his cheeks, genuinely afraid to admit that for some reason. He knew Jay was incredibly strong, it never came to his mind that Jay _could_ die.

At this point, they were both off of their computers and focused on their conversation. They didn't intend to go in a deep conversation, but that's what brother's were there for. They are _brothers._

"But, hey, guess what…"

"Hmm?"

"...I'm not going anywhere. I can promise you that." Jay turned up the corner of his mouth and Mouse did the same, and they clanked their beers together and took a sip.

Out of the blue, Mouse's phone buzzed a few times. It was a text message from Erin.

"Lindsay said they're heading back now. They can't do much at the moment."

"How come?"

"Couldn't even get as far as identifying the sex of the victims. They have to wait for a coroner's observation."

It was about time that they went back to work. And it didn't take long before Mouse had found a pattern in the crime scenes.

"Hey, Jay, I found something." Mouse announced, grabbing Jay's attention quickly.

"Yeah, I think I did, too. You first." Jay replied as he sat up in his chair and rolled it over to Mouse's.

"It seems cheesy, but...I think the locations where he stashed the bodies are in...alphabetical order…"

"You're kidding…"

"I'm not. Look, look at the dates of the crime scenes, I-I put them in order by dates of the crime, the storage company names are in alphabetical order. _And,_ the dates have been happening the first Friday and last Friday of every month. _And_ , the crime scenes were all located in the last and furthest unit from the front of the building."

"That's…but that's probably the oddest pattern I've _ever_ heard of."

"This is the oddest _case_ I've ever heard of. What did you find?"

"Oh, uh, I found a few survivors. There's only two in Chicago that I found, same last name. Both female." He replied, sitting back in his chair.

"Hey, boys." Said a voice behind them, turning out to be Erin's.

"Hey, Er…" Jay said, looking at the screen as he spoke, just before he turned and looked at her,"we got something."

"Meet us upstairs in a few, we'll talk with the team. Then we gotta go." She said, winking at him. He imitated a sigh as she turned and walked away gingerly with a smile. She knew Jay hated physical therapy, but she was glad that he actually managed to go. No skipping appointments or giving up. Sometimes it was difficult for him to do the things they had him do, but it was all about getting better and it really was helping him.

Upstairs, Mouse and Jay explained their findings for a while. Mouse shared the patterns he found to begin with, and the team came to the conclusion that it would make it easier to depict where the criminal's next target would be.

Jay gave the names and provided pictures of the two surviving victims in Chicago, in addition to the others who lived elsewhere.

"Looks like the other victims fled, wanted to start a new life after what happened." Erin remarked sympathetically.

"Seems that way…" Antonio agreed.

"The two females, Rebecca and Sheila Bowers. They're related, maybe they live together. Let's try to find an address on 'em." Voight ordered.

"And if I can start figuring out his next location we can plan ahead." Mouse added.

"How are we supposed to figure out who he's targeting though?" Ruzek began,"I mean, the only locations we can get a hold of is where he'll drop the bodies. It'll be too late to save the victims."

"From what we know, he might already have his victims. We have no leads." Erin replied.

"...This guy's got his ducks in a row. He's problematic and threatening. His targets are random, we might not have the ability to predict his next ones." Voight chimed in.

"Maybe he doesn't just drop the bodies there…" Mouse chimed in,"maybe he...kills them there."

Everyone swapped looks with each other, knowing that Mouse was onto something. He was right. It could even be where he tortures his victims.

If they could get around the trickiness, they could not only stop this criminal, but they could save the victims, and any further ones,from getting hurt or killed.

"I'll get started on deciphering his next few locations. We'll be able to catch up on him." Mouse said.

"I'll get to finding the address for those female victims." Ruzek chimed in.

"Alright, let's get around this. And fast." Voight said, just before his men got to work and he walked back to his office. Erin sat up from her desk and followed him, poking her head in.

"Hey...I'm gonna go take another look at that crime scene." Erin told him.

"Grab Antonio, go for it." He replied, Erin nodding back at his request. She did just as he asked and the two detectives left to go back to the scene.

Jay had stayed at the District and spent his time either working on the case or talking with the team. He only had a while left before he had to go to physical therapy.

He figured he'd grab a coffee from the break room. Of course, he already had a beer and a half and it wasn't even dark outside yet. But, at least it kept him awake.

Healing from the accident doesn't depend on how good he feels each day. There are ups and downs and things don't always go in a straight line. It's a bumpy road, healing.

Feeling fatigued and having pain wasn't unusual for him at this point.

Getting up from his desk, he used his hands a little more than his legs to push himself up. He still owned a slight limp with his legs and waited as patiently as he could for it go away eventually.

He walked to the break room, thinking to himself, _don't force it. Just like Erin said. Don't force it._ So he relaxed himself, trying to hesitate again from stopping at his steps, and continued on with the natural movement of his legs.

He knew that someone's eyes were planted on him, he could feel the worry and curiosity of whoever it was. But, he didn't turn around to look, unknowing and oblivious that it was Mouse.

He made his way to the counter, reaching up and swinging the cabinet open to grab a mug. Out of nowhere, a pain shoots from the right side of his lower back and all the way through to the front, as if on cue. It radiated through the whole right side of his abdomen and torso.

He nearly threw down his glass onto the counter as his arm fell down, immediately wanting to pull it to his side. He grasped his side and lower back with his right hand, and his abdomen with his left, pressing his forearm against his stomach.

It only lasted a few moments, and once again he felt eyes on him from afar.

In the bullpen, Mouse became alarmed when he heard the sudden and faint clanking sound from the break room. He pushed his chair slightly away from his desk to see better into the room. He watched what he could of what was in there, but seeing Jay's positioning was enough to delve his worry into a deep perturb.

Something was up, but he needed to see more before he acted on his concern. Before he asked Jay or told somebody. All he could do was pray that this was nothing.

 _To be continued..._

 **Don't forget to leave a review or PM me about anything you would like to read!**

 **Until next chapter! Love you, lovelies!**


	29. A Case, a Couch, and PT

**A/N: Hellooo! It's been like a month since I've updated this, I have some writers block with this story and how I want it to continue to play out. I have some ideas though! I just need some help from y'all, I need some suggestions! So read this chapter, love it, review it, and let me know your ideas!**

 **I hear we're supposed to have the Halstead father coming onto Med! Jesse has been filming on the Med set for a while so, it seems like a big storyline for the Halstead brothers. We finally get some Halstead brother broments! (I'm still anxiously waiting for a Jay hospital scene, if you follow me on Twitter, he's had so many chances for them, and we never got them).**

 **I'm pretty stoked for that storyline, and I hear that Casey is in trouble in the last few episodes of Fire so I'm like shitting about that! They're probably gonna make Casey get injured on like the last episode and make us wait til' season 6. Then they'll obviously keep him alive. They'll probably have Dawsey get into an argument, then have Casey hurt, and then they'll (have a hospital scene) have Dawsey realize how bad they need each other. My fav. I'm stoked, so.**

 **Alright, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review for me lovelies, and tell me about anything you would like to read!**

 _He made his way to the counter, reaching up and swinging the cabinet open to grab a mug. Out of nowhere, a pain shoots from the right side of his lower back and all the way through to the front, as if on cue. It radiated through the whole right side of his abdomen and lower torso._

 _He nearly threw down his glass onto the counter as his arm fell down, immediately wanting to pull it to his side. He grasped his side and lower back with his right hand, and his abdomen with his left, pressing his forearm against his stomach._

 _It only lasted a few moments, and once again he felt eyes on him from afar._

 _In the bullpen, Mouse became alarmed when he heard the sudden and faint clanking sound from the breakroom. He pushed his chair slightly away from his desk to see better into the room. He watched what he could of what was in there, but seeing Jay's positioning was enough to delve his worry into a deep perturb._

 _Something was up, but he needed to see more before he acted on his concern. Before he asked Jay or told somebody. All he could do was pray that this was nothing._

 _To be continued…_

It was the end of Jay's physical therapy appointment when Will walked into the room. He knew, as well as Erin, that Jay didn't like them in there during his therapy. It was no secret he kept that he didn't want his family to see him like that. Hurt, damaged, in pain, and struggling. But, he was doing his best. Every time he left his appointment he was sweating or wincing in some kind of strenuous pain from the work out. The pains were luckily only minor enough to be blown off as normal ones.

Jay sat on a bench in the room full of machinery with sweat matting his hair and his shirt, heaving breathing, and a water bottle in is hand and heading toward his mouth.

"Looks like you had fun." Will joked as he walked toward his brother, eventually standing in front of him and watched as he packed up.

"My. Ass…" Jay retorted sarcastically, Will chuckled.

"Seems like you're doing good, making progress."

"I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up." Jay breathed, looking up at his brother with an honest yet joking expression about his statement.

"You'll get there."

"Will, I've been doing this for weeks and...it's just hurting me."

"It's helping you get your function back though. It takes time that you might not even notice. I can promise you, brother, you're gonna be one-hundred percent in no time."

Jay looked him, feeling like he could have any reaction. He didn't know whether to furrow his eyebrows out of his lost feeling, or make a sly-brow to express his feelings with sarcasm.

"After you got out of the hospital you could barely get out of bed or open a pill bottle."

"I _just_ can."

"Before you _couldn't_ , Jay. It's getting better. You're getting better. It takes time. You're gonna get there."

Jay raised his eyebrows quickly before dropping them and grabbed his water up off the floor where he placed it as he tied his shoe. He took another great sip before he stood up from sitting on the bench.

"You ready to go? Erin's waiting."

"Yea-" Jay replied, just barely getting the end of his word out before he felt the familiar, sharp pain in his side and back. He put his hand on his side, trying to be as casual as possible while hiding as much of the pain as he could. But the slight wince on his face and his movement of reaching for his side triggered his brother's concerned reaction.

"You alright?" Will questioned, inching towards him with a worried expression.

"Yeah, just...just sore." Casual Jay, who lied. Will was suspicious, but was oblivious to the truth over the lie.

"You're tough." He assured Jay and grinned, before Jay started to walk towards the door again, Will by his side.

Soon later, Erin and Jay arrived back at home and decided to relax.

"How did PT go?" Erin called to Jay from the kitchen as she put dishes away from in the dishwasher. He had been sitting on the couch looking for something for them to watch when she was finished.

"It was alright. Same as usual." Jay replied casually, not feeling the need to explain it.

"Anything new?" She continued, walking into the room after finishing up her work, along with a glass of water and Jay's meds in her hand. She handed them to him with no words, knowing that he would catch along on the time of day.

"Not really, just the same exercises as usual. Mostly on my legs again."

"That's good. I'm glad you're going, it'll definitely get you better in no time."

"Me too." Erin sat down on the couch next to Jay as he grabbed the glass of water next to him and swallowed the water with the medications in the small handful there was. Erin continued to shovel in closer to his warm, comforting embrace.

"You want me to make you anything? Or we could order out?" Erin asked, looking up at him. He took a minute, and Erin was oblivious to what he was thinking or feeling at the moment.

Truthfully, he kind of felt nauseous. He'd felt like this frequently for not very long. The past few weeks he had been feeling like this. Maybe not even that long. He didn't feel like eating, it didn't sound appealing. Just kind of gross. He went with the idea that it was the soreness from physical therapy. It was the part of the PT that was taking a toll on him. It helped it, but he still had to feel the pain and effects from it. The doctors told him, and Will reassures him, about the effects and what's natural about the therapy. He goes back to it possibly being a side effect of it, and brushes it off as normal.

"I'm not all that hungry." Jay replied after a moment.

"You sure?" She questioned, Jay nodding in response,"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all good." Obviously a lie, Erin was yet oblivious to it.

"Tell me if you need anything to eat or-or...just anything, okay?"

"Thanks, babe."

"Of course." Erin looked back at the television, along with Jay. Eventually they had found a show to watch and began to settle down.

"How was work?" Jay asked her.

"It was...interesting. Kinda gross. You know, dead bodies and all." She replied.

"Glad I'm not back yet."

"Yeah, you lucky duck." She chuckled,"Hopefully we'll figure this case out soon."

"It's a tricky one. You'll get it though."

"...You know...we went over the case, how tricky it was gonna be to find this guy. Antonio and I went back to the crime scene, thinking we weren't gonna find anything, but we did. It looked like he didn't _just_ dump those girls there, that he carried out the murders there, too."

"It's a good lead right? Now you know you can catch the guy in the act. Or hopefully before it."

"But we _don't_ know. I mean, he really _could_ just be dumping them there. It's gonna be hard to catch him and stop him from doing anymore damage in the process. I think we just have to realize we might not be able to save his next victims if it goes the way we don't want it to."

"You found evidence that he could be doing it, there's a fifty-fifty chance, one half is the chance of you being right about this."  
"The other is being wrong."

"...I'll tell you what, let's wait for Ruzek to get a victim report on those survivors. We'll go from there. For now let's take our minds off of it."

Erin looked at him and his beautiful eyes and nodded. She smiled before she turned her head back to the television and snuggled a little deeper into Jay, resting her head on his chest. She ran her hand across his abdomen with a bit of pressure as she stretched out. Once she reached the left side of his abdomen, she could feel him flinch. She did herself and gasped as her relaxed, smiling expression turned quickly to a concerned, confused face. She acted quickly with pulling her hands away and sat up from her relaxed position. She tensed up and felt a swift sense of guilt wash over her as she looked at Jay's small wince that he tried to cover up.

"Oh my-...did I hurt you?! Are you okay?" She panicked.

"No, no, you didn't hurt me. I'm just a little sore, it's alright." He replied.

"A-Are you sure? I'm sorry."

"No, no, It's alright. I'd tell you if something was wrong, I promise you."

"O-Okay. Okay." She replied and gave him a small grin before cuddling into him again, but being more cautious this time than she was last. Jay had put his arm around her, allowing her to feel safe and comfortable. They relaxed for a while before both of them dozed off into oblivion.

 **Hours Later:**

Erin was awakened by the sound of a vibration radiating through the coffee table in front of her. She peeled her eyes open, expecting to see light, but the whole room was darkened except for the glisten of the rain on the window. It was dark outside already, it didn't even seem that late.

Erin looked around, putting her eyes on Jay. She realized they had been in a different position than when they originally sat down. They were now laying on the length of the couch cushions, Erin on the outside snuggled next to Jay who was, adorably, sound asleep.

Erin realized Jay was deeply indulged in sleep and didn't think that making any noise would wake him up. She turned back to the table in front of her and picked up the phone, squinting at the brightness of the screen. She quickly looked at the time. _8:23 PM._ Not what she expected, but it was no big deal. She quickly remembered the ringing and answered the phone to the caller ID of Voight.

"Hey, Hank." She said tiredly, brushing her loose hair out of her face.

" _Hey, kid. How you doing?"_

"Uh, I'm good. Good. Just woke up from a nap."

" _Good you got some sleep in. Just wanted to tell ya'...Ruzek was able to find a location on the two victims. He and Olinsky are gonna go get a report, if they'll talk."_

"That's great. We're getting closer," she caught on to the conversation turning in-depth, so she stood up from off the couch and made her way to the kitchen, being sure not to wake Jay,

" _After non-stop trial and error, Mouse was able to get the next few locations we can expect. We can't go forth without talking to those victims first though."_

"So it's a waiting game now…"

" _Pretty much. From what you and Antonio found at the crime scene, seems like we have a good chance at catching this guy before he does much more. We might have to dig a little deeper to get to him."_

 **At Rebecca and Sheila Bowers' House:**

Ruzek and Olinsky stepped up onto the porch of the victim's' house. They swapped looks as Olinsky knocked lightly on the door. Waiting a moment more, the door opened to a young woman with a smile on her face.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The woman questioned politely.

"Hey, sorry to bother you this late. I'm Detective Adam Ruzek, this is my partner Alvin Olinsky. We're here to talk to you about an incident you and your sister were involved in a while back." He replied with curiosity in his voice.

"Um…"

"Sheila, who is it?" Said a voice in the background. It must have been Rebecca, her sister.

"It's the police." Sheila replied to her, not turning her head away from the police officers. Rebecca came to the door and stood behind her sister, quickly catching on to the possibility that the situation could be.

"Why don't you come in? Please." Sheila offered, and they stepped in. The sisters led them to the dining room where they sat down and began to discuss.

"Is this about the kidnapping?" Sheila started off, no hesitation to ask. The detectives looked at each other, the woman's question unusual for a victim to ask first.

"Yes, it is. He's done more damage, we need to find him before he does more." Olinsky replied.

"We'll tell you anything you need to know." Rebecca spoke.

"...Well, what can you tell us? About who this guy was? Where he took you? What he did?"

"I remember the name...Odio. I-I think it was a nickname, it was Spanish for something."

"Did anyone call him that?" Ruzek followed-up.

"There wasn't anyone else." Sheila replied.

"Just him then. Do you remember anything about what he did? How he did it?"

"I can't remember much about what he did, just beat us and...and hurt us. Bad. He never took us anywhere besides this gross, old warehouse. He never separated us either."

"Sometimes he used to leave us there alone together. We never knew when he'd come back. It could have been for an hour. It could have been for days. At that point, we were thankful for the time he wasn't there." Rebecca added.

"Alright, that really helps us, a lot. This is what's gonna lead us to him. Thank you."

"We'll be in contact." Alvin added, as the two detectives got up from the table and turned to the door. Ruzek was abruptly stopped by a hand grabbing his forearm. He turned back swiftly to look at Sheila now standing up and making eye contact with him after he looked up from her hand.

"We basically lived in that place for months. I hated looking it at. I hated him...you _have_ to find him. Please…" She begged, tears forming in her eyes.

"...I promise you. I _promise_ you. We will find him. He's never gonna see the light of day ever again." Ruzek replied. They kept eye contact for a moment. Sheila bit in her bottom lip and nodded her head, pulling her hand slowly off Adam's arm.

 _To be continued..._

 **Until next chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me what you'd like to read! Love you, lovelies!**


	30. The Start of Something

**A/N: Y'all it's been since like February since I've updated this, oh man. I have so many story ideas and chapter ideas and not enough time to write. But, I am determined and optimistic that my story will continue to kill the shit out you! So, we're keeping this story rolling y'all. I have a lot of stories I'm writing behind the scenes that I didn't put for upcoming in my bio because I don't wanna put them up there and take like a year to get it up, but they're coming!**

 **I hope you like this chapter!**

" _Alright, that really helps us, a lot. This is what's gonna lead us to him. Thank you."_

" _We'll be in contact." Alvin added, as the two detectives got up from the table and turned to the door. Ruzek was abruptly stopped by a hand grabbing his forearm. He turned back swiftly to look at Sheila now standing up and making eye contact with him after he looked up from her hand._

" _We basically lived in that place for months. I hated looking it at. I hated him...you have to find him. Please…" She begged, tears forming in her eyes._

" _...I promise you. I promise you. We will find him. He's never gonna see the light of day ever again." Ruzek replied. They kept eye contact for a moment. Sheila bit in her bottom lip and nodded her head, pulling her hand slowly off Adam's arm._

 _To be continued..._

 **Two Days Later, Jay's POV:**

My eyes snapped open, and a gasp uncontrollably forced its way into my throat.

I was so disoriented and was also confused as to why I felt so dizzy. I felt discomfort that came out of nowhere and I could feel the sweat matting my shirt as I tossed around. The cold air blowing on me as I moved only made me shiver, despite the sweat that laid on my skin.

Then it hit me. I got the most overwhelming feeling of heaviness, pain, and nausea. My mouth started to water and my jaw started to clench. I was freezing and shivering, but the hot flashes made me lightheaded. I was shaking from the heaviness at my feet, and weakness in my arms. Hypersensitivity overtook my limbs every time I moved. I shot up from the bed, trying faster than I could go to untangle the covers from my legs. The cold air attacked me as I began to move away from the bed.

My stomach twisted and the contents from it threatened to jump out of my throat before I reached the bathroom. I wasn't even thinking about anyone being home. It was either Will being home off of night shift or Erin staying over night. I hadn't looked at the clock from waking up and couldn't think about, let alone remember, if Erin was there.

I reached the bathroom and fell to my knees as my hands grasped tightly onto whatever it could of the porcelain toilet in front of me. My stomach heaved and anxiety fluttered in my chest as nothing but bile spilled from my mouth as I coughed harshly. My body lunged forward with the harsh tensing of my abdomen. The grip of my hands tightened tighter than the hard porcelain would allow me to.

I squeezed my eyes shut the harder my stomach tensed. I could feel tears drip down from the corners of my eyes.

It took a while for the episode to pass. The nauseating feeling continued to hit me heavily.

I sat there, limp, trying to catch my breath. My jaw ached and my body shivered. I was so weak I couldn't even lift myself off the ground. I didn't even try, so I sat there and waited. I didn't know if anyone would find me here or if I'd be able to lug myself back to my bed.

I could feel tears run down my face out of utter confusion and exhaustion. I felt like I couldn't breathe, as if I was in a panic. I had just noticed the harsh, sharp pain in my side. I wrapped my left arm around my abdomen and pulled my right one closer to me, letting it sit on the seat. I rested my head down on my forearm and focused on catching my breath and trying to suppress the agony.

It didn't take long before I became so exhausted that my eyes dropped closed because of how heavy they were. Keeping in mind that I didn't even have the light on, I didn't have time. It was either keep it off or vomit on the floor.

I soon heard footsteps patter on the floor, getting closer to me with every step. They stopped for a second, then I heard a voice. I hadn't really been paying attention to sounds all that much, and when I did, it seemed distorted and foreign, like I'd never heard someone speaking before. The sound exploded in my ears, making my head pound. It kind of hurt to listen to.

I could make out the one panic-filled word. It was my name. Who would be calling my name? At this point I thought I was home alone.

The footsteps returned, getting louder as they entered the room and the light flicked on, I shut my eyes and gasped.

I felt a hand touch my arm.

"Jay..." The voice said loudly, and I winced at it.

"Baby, hey..." I finally made out who the voice was. It was Erin,"hey, just take it easy. You're alright."

I heard her curse under her breath before her firm grip on my shoulder was removed.

Moments later a cold, wet cloth was placed on the back of my neck, making me shiver. It was held there for a minute. It felt so good.

"You okay?" She asked me, as I opened my eyes. I finally found the strength to lift my head up and mutter a yeah in reply.

The cold cloth was removed from my skin, leaving the cold dew of the water to dry cold. It made me shiver, but it still felt better than sweating.

I next noticed that she was trying to strip my shirt off of me. I allowed her to, helping her by moving my arms as the shirt came off. Most of it was my instinct to just go with it because of how tired I was.

I sat up, not leaning on anything, my hands laying on my half-crossed legs. I pulled my one hand up and rubbed my face with it, putting the other one over my warm, bare abdomen.

I wasn't paying attention until a glass of water was shoved in my face. I gave in, disregarding my frazzled feeling, and grabbed the cup. I tilted it, allowing the water flow into my mouth and down my throat. The cup quickly began to feel heavy, but Erin's hand grabbed it and held it with mine before I could even think of letting it drop.

I was finished drinking and Erin took the glass back, sitting up from the floor and to the counter where she placed it down. I tuned out again and shut my eyes, placing my arm back on the seat and resting my head on it.

I'm so. Fucking. Tired.

"How you feeling? You okay?" She asked. I would've flinched if I were any more asleep.

"M'yeah..." I groaned wearily, I could barely keep my eyes open. Considering my body just gave me the most traumatic wake-up call, I was still exhausted.

"Let's get you back to bed, huh? You think you can walk?"

"Yeah." I lifted my head up and placed my hand in a new position where I could put pressure on it. Erin grabbed my left arm and helped pull me off the ground.

I pushed through the time as I went from the floor to the bed, but once I was laid down again, it felt so good. It was cool in the bed and I could finally just go to sleep again. I could hear Erin telling me to sleep, she had her hand on my side, it was comforting. Soon, I didn't care about any other feeling besides the comfort of sleep, and I let it take me.

 **Erin's POV:**

I sat on the floor next to Jay's side of the bed up until a little after he fell asleep. Which wasn't long. I sat off the ground and headed out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, looking back at Jay before I exited. He was sound asleep. Even though he was exhausted, he sleeps so adorably.

I entered the kitchen through the living room and grabbed a glass out of the already opened cabinet from when I grabbed one for Jay. I filled the glass with water and gingerly drank it.

The apartment was still dark. The rain outside on the window brought a dim light into the rooms, with a beam of light coming from the distant street lights.

I felt a moment of deep thought. Times like this, me just being alone, I ran through things in my head. It didn't matter if it was good thoughts or bad ones. It was all about Jay. It was about my mistakes that I made with him, or in general.

Yet, out of all of this, I couldn't get over how bad the car accident was. How bad _he_ got hurt. It should've been me. _I_ was the one who lied and kept from him. _I_ left him. I still feel the guilt, even if he forgave me, for whatever reason. I know I wanted him to, but it's so much different when it's over with.

He's _just_ getting all of his strength back, now this. I'm trying to keep myself from thinking the worst of this, but I need a second opinion on this, so I call Will. I don't know if he'll be awake or if he'll be on night shift, but I try anyways. For a moment after I click on his contact it rings, and luckily, the ringing ends and he speaks.

" _Erin? Hey, wh-why aren't you asleep? It's like three in the morning."_ Will answers the phone, immediately curious.

"Hey, um, I just needed to run something by you. You're on shift right? I didn't wake you?" She responds with hope that she wasn't disrupting anything.

" _No, no, I'm at work. I have some time. Everything okay?"_

"Yeah, uh...Jay woke up a few minutes ago and got sick. I was able to get him back to bed and he's out, but I'm just worried."

" _Did he have a fever?"_

"Yeah, his skin was burning. He was sweating so I ran a cold cloth over his skin."

" _Did you check to see what his temperature was?"_

"No, I didn't think of it."

" _I'd say just see if he sleeps it off. If he's worse in the morning then call me."_

"Okay, thanks, Will."

" _No problem, Er. Get some sleep."_

"I'll try." She laughed, and they both said goodbye before ending the call.

 **Hours Later, Erin's POV:**

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling refreshed as I found myself on the couch. I stretched my arms out until I reached my phone on the table. I picked it up, and held it to my face, looking at the time.

 _7:06 AM._

It was about the time that I usually wake up. Go figure.

I pulled my phone back down to my side as I looked around the apartment. It was still somewhat dark since it was early in the morning. I sat up slowly off of the couch and rubbed my face groggily as I made my way to the bedroom where Jay was sleeping. I stood at the doorway and looked at him, sound asleep still. He seemed at peace, and I didn't want to bother him by getting ready for work. I didn't want to really leave him anyways, so I decided to text Hank and tell him I wouldn't be coming in today.

I decided to eat and relax until Jay woke up again, maybe do some things around the house.

It was a few hours later when I heard Jay shuffling in bed. I appeared at the door and watched as he stretched, still in bed. I smiled and decided to climb on the bed next to him.

"Good morning." I peeped, as we met eyes. He looked a lot better than last night.

"Morning." He smiled.

"How ya feeling?"

"I'm okay." I placed my hand on his cheek as he spoke, feeling the heat coming off.

"Fever definitely went down...You want some breakfast?"

"In a bit."

"Coffee?" She continued to ask, and he nodded a yes in reply as she smiled back at him. He breathed in a pulled the covers off of him gingerly as she climbed off the bed and headed back to the kitchen.

Jay stood up from the bed and stretched his arms, but they quickly lowered again when he suddenly felt lightheaded and began seeing spots dancing in his vision. He quickly placed his hands down on the bed to catch himself and sat back down, an expression of shock and confusion on his face. He waited for the episode to pass before he shook his head, dismissing the event, and standing back up and walking out of the bedroom.

 _To be continued..._

 **Until next chapter! Love you, lovelies! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	31. Author's Note

Hey, lovelies! Sorry for this not being a chapter, I just really need your opinions on something.

So, when I started writing my stories, I didn't know exactly where my stories were going, I wasn't the best writer. Then I got to a point where they were on a little hiatus and I've had them for so long. I want to give them a fresh start and update the old chapters. I wanted to ask you what you wanted me to do. Should I (option A) just update the chapters on the stories, or (option B) delete the stories completely and repost them from the beginning? I'm leaning towards deleting the stories and reposting them, but I don't want to leave y'all hanging at what I already have written, since these stories are still ongoing.

I need your help in deciding, it's crushing me.

Tell me what you think, loves!

Thank you!


End file.
